


A snake and a badger

by Amethyrine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyrine/pseuds/Amethyrine
Summary: Ministry introduces another law- this time to protect the almost non-existent wizarding culture. Muggleborns and orphans are tied to another wizard by marriage. What happens if an simple hufflepuff gets thrown into a world of strict rules he will not abide?This story is a mess. You have been warned :)





	1. Chapter 1

Jasper has never been a talkative person. He could talk with his friends, but he hated useless noise. It usually meant something was not working or people were chatting aimlessly about the quality of their omelette.

  
This time around however even the pleasant quiet was unnerving to him. He could hear his heart pounding as he was handed a copy of the law by professor Sprout, along with a list of students affected by the law.

  
The ministry was absolutely nuts in Jasper's opinion. It wasn't just the fact that ancient geezers were deciding upon the future of a younger generation, no. This law was just insane. Jasper pursed his lips in anger, as he scanned the table. Some students were as pale as ghosts, with their friends trying to calm them down. Some girl was crying, her tears wetting the parchment.

  
The new marriage law was something that infuriated many. Yes, wizarding culture was deteriorating slowly, but that was no reason for this to exist. Jasper looked at the list, finding his name among the many others. He was thankful for the school staff to provide them with something like that and he almost felt compelled to walk up there and thank the teachers.

  
However first he dug into the announcement, reading it once again. Every muggleborn or orphan was to be married to a pureblood or half-blood as soon as possible. Jasper was sure that there was no arguing with the ministry as the head man himself was completely crazy. It's not like anyone would listen to them anyway.  
Jasper cursed his own life. He was an orphan for about six years now, when he lost his parents at the age of nine. So he had no choice, but to go for an interview with a ministry representative to find a spouse. Jasper felt his heart sink as he stood up and he walked to the teacher's table. Not one of them was eating, but looking over the children. The nurse was helping a few of them with panic attack. Jasper blocked out his feelings, pushing them away as he was taught during his post-traumatic counselling. He wouldn't call that therapy, because he was not even slightly better, but some things turned out useful. He has been the head representative of hufflepuff for a year now, helping professor Sprout keep everything in order and bringing the house together. His hard work has shown results last year, but if some of the students will be torn from their previous life something would remain broken.

  
Jasper would never abandon his education, he wanted to learn and eventually pick up where his parents left. He wanted to prove the world that magical creatures weren't bad. He wanted the world to understand them, but the years of propaganda have slimmed his chances of a big success. His parents only managed to help from their house in the woods. Jasper's plans were much more ambitious.

  
The blond walked to professor Sprout, who smiled at him compassionately. "Everything alright?" She asked, trying to sound cheery, but it didn't work at all. Jasper cracked a bitter smile as the other teachers stared at them in surprise.

  
"Define alright." He answered ironically, looking around his shoulder at the table. Each and every one of them were looking at Jasper with hopeful eyes and yet he couldn't change anything. They all assumed he got the papers to keep order. "You erased my name from their lists, didn't you professor?" Jasper asked quietly and the woman smiled at him sadly.

  
"I know I'm asking much from you, but give them hope. Just be the person you always were for them." Professor Sprout looked at him with her hazel eyes and Jasper nodded, clutching the paper in his fist.

  
"The extra curricular activities will carry out as last year. Will you please provide me with the tables for each year?" Professor Sprout nodded smiling.  
"10 points to you Jasper." She said, standing up. "I'll hand them to you during our next lesson."

  
Jasper nodded dutifully, suddenly seeming much older than he was to everyone else. He turned around, a gentle mask in place of his previous, serious expression. He moved to his housemates talking to them and trying to lift their spirits. That's what he was here to do. He was supposed to give hope after Cedric died, keeping everything busy in his place. He was a distraction, keeping everyone from being devoured by depression.


	2. Here comes a thought

Jasper stood in front of the crowd gathered in the common room. The interior was mostly grey with bright accents, which liven up the place a bit. Jasper felt nervous, but he kept himself from playing with his fingers.

  
"I know there has been some bad news around ever since we started this year and it's getting in the way of everyone's plans. However I've decided to do something a bit different than last year. We're still going to do fitness classes and all that." Jasper smiled as a group of girls started cheering. Sport kept them in shape and allowed them to relax. "Adding to that I'll try to organise an assertiveness class. You might be getting married to someone you don't know or even don't like, but that doesn't mean you have to allow them to abuse you. I know that this law is awful..."

  
"You don't know shit Jas!" A boy from the fifth year shouted at him, crossing the arms on his chest. "You are not even on the list."

  
"I am." Jasper shook his head. "Professor Sprout wanted to give me a choice whether or not I still want to hold my place in the current situation." He said and he saw quite a few mouths fell open at the news. Jasper winced knowing he would have to explain a few things. "I chose to stay here and try to help us as much as we can. I want the one's on this list sure they can live the way they want even if you haven't willingly chosen your partner. "

  
"Do you have a teacher in mind?" Sam asked, playing with her long ponytail. She focused her piercing brown eyes on Jasper.  
"I thought about asking professor Snape for a class about building basic mind shields. I'm going to ask headmaster for help with the whole confidence thing. Maybe a personal trainer or a motivational coach if we'll manage that." Jasper answered. "But as always I'll take suggestions and see where I can take them."

  
"Will the cooking class continue?" One of the guys asked.  
"Professor Sprout didn't mention cancelling it, so I think she would be happy to teach us something more." Jasper smiled at the guy. He enjoyed the cooking class himself, as well as the fitness class. It seemed weird for a guy, but soon all the stereotypes broke down and they all began training in mixed groups. They easily found students engaged in one sport or another and those became teachers, making everything run smoothly.

  
"My dad's a motivational trainer." On of the girls rose her hand. "I'll ask him for help and see what I can get."  
"Thanks, that would help a lot." Jasper smiled and and applause arose. The girl blushed red as her friend hugged her. Jasper barely recalled that the friend's name was Alice, because he saw it pop up on the list. "I'm going to talk to the headmaster tomorrow before the interviews and plan everything out. Could you send an owl today?" The girl nodded with a grin. "Okay. Then good night and welcome back."

  
Jasper watched as the students walked to their rooms. As the room emptied he pulled out an electronic fag, walking out. He moved through the empty kitchens and outside through the back door. The dishes were magically washed in the sinks, but apart from that everything was quiet. The house elves stopped bothering him as he didn't interfere or steal anything.

  
Jasper breathed in and the small black box activated, creating a cloud of white smoke. He clung to it as if it was the last stable thing on earth. Jasper brushed his hair back, letting the smoke out of his lungs. "What the fuck am I supposed to do?" He asked the ether and he was almost disappointed when he got no answer.  
His legs carried him away from the castle and near the lake. He passed the mass of water, turning to the forbidden forest. Honestly, this was his favourite place on earth. It was calm and gentle. He absolutely loved it.

  
The natural magic was in the air and it was delightful. Jasper looked up as the first drops of rain started falling down on the ground and on him. He pulled out his wand, thankful to have his heavy shoes on. The ground could quickly turn to mud, but he didn't mind. Magic made everything easy to clean.

  
Jasper created a see through umbrella and hid his wand. He was a well-known guest to the forest, always finding it relaxing. The centaurs knew him well and always seemed more than happy to talk. There were little people who just listened. Jasper liked their calm lectures about stars and natures. He even enjoyed the chaotic packs of werewolves far north-west. They were weird upon first contact, but with time and centaurs' protection Jasper was allowed to study them after he was almost crushed by the alpha, who left his scent all over him. Thanks to the however he could roam freely around the camp. He always stayed away from the pups though, not wanting to interfere with the most precious things. The bitches seemed to like him a lot quicker than the males as Jasper offered his help in cooking. He seemed to have grown on the guys after the meal.

  
This time Jasper preferred to be alone as he wandered away from the centaur camp on the verge of the forest. He would be glad to see Firenzo some more, but he really needed to gather his thoughts. It wasn't good. Jasper could hope to come across a half-blood, someone with a less extreme point of view, but everyone's opinion on magical creatures were the same- they're dangerous.

  
Goblins were bashed for their managing skills and greed; house elves were considered stupid, but smart enough to serve; centaurs were weird and talked nonsense; werewolves were aggressive and dangerous. The list went on and on and it made Jasper sick. He loved those creatures. They were all breathing like he did and he never understood why people bashed him. Jasper watched water drip down from his umbrella.

  
"What am I supposed to do? I'm so lost." Jasper sighed, closing his eyes. He wondered who they would pair him with. He just wanted to have a family and do what he wanted. Jasper returned to the castle no less lost than he was when he walked out of the castle.


	3. Control

"Jasper." The blond turned around and he smiled, seeing professor Sprout walk up to him. She handed him a small stack of papers and the teen looked it through. "Albus told me about the personal training class. That's an excellent idea!"

  
"I'm glad you like it professor. I wanted to see how everyone involved reacts to the idea. Megan is going to ask her father for a few speeches, maybe they'll give some of us some confidence." Jasper said with a smile. They were divided into groups and he was now waiting for his turn. Jasper felt nervous and he tried to shake that awful feeling off, but it stuck to him. "I'll set the hours today with the groups. Not everyone will be happy, but it'll have to do."

  
"You'll manage. You always have been." Jasper nodded as professor Sprout patted his arm smiling warmly. Most of the hufflepuffs called her the 'mother badger'. Jasper just couldn't imagine anyone in her place. She was gentle and warm, she seemed like such a pushover, but maybe that was just the thing about women. They were so different when they cared about something. It wasn't a bad thing, Jasper loved being around women, they were the most fun. When it came to something important they were ready to fight more than anyone else. He remembered his own mother in moments like that- fighting for their dream, a dream that Jasper wanted to follow.

  
One of the girls he was talking with was called in and they settled on the couch. it was just the two of them left. Him and Monica, who was a half-blood, but she wasn't raised in a wizarding community. The ministry did their research and they knew what questions to ask. "How can you be so calm?" Monica asked, rubbing her arms with her hands. She could barely sit down in one spot.  
"I have a dream." Jasper started.

  
"Oh, don't tell me it's something along the lines of 'have a happy family'." Monica rolled her eyes. They have found out that a few people have signed up for the program on their own. Of course their parents have been asked for permission and some said no, but quite a few of them agreed. "No motivational talk."  
"I'm serious. I want people to change the way they think about magical creatures. That's what my parents did. I want to get my education and reach my goal. I don't care if my partner disagrees. That's my dream and I'm living for it if we don't get along. Just find your end goal and press on for it." Jasper said with a smile. "No one's going to stop me."

  
Monica chuckled. "I'm so glad you don't want to be a Disney Princess." Jasper laughed quietly. He felt much more relaxed talking again and not having to worry. He usually liked quiet, but not when he was nervous. There were some limits.

  
When Monica was called in he was the last person left and when the door shut close the silence made him tremble. Jasper glue his eyes to the door, hoping they will open any second and he'll be allowed in. He couldn't relax as he started moving his feet around the floor. He felt as if suddenly he was waiting in the wrong place, as if the room moved on it's own and it was now in a wrong place. Jasper couldn't quite place the moments when he liked silence. It was a very bizarre thing for him.  
He hated being in empty, cold rooms void of people. He was alright with little buzz as long as people were around. He hated shouting in every situation. He felt so insecure alone, as if he was in the wrong place. He didn't know if it was anxiety, but that unnerving feeling made him twitchy. He starting pacing around just trying to keep himself from thinking he was in a wrong place at a wrong time. What if they won't call his name out? He checked the lists near the great hall at least a thousand times, trying to make sure he was in all certainty at the right place.

  
After a really long time the door opened again and Jasper was invited in. He entered a classroom like any other and he looked at the man sitting behind the desk. There were two men present in the room. The one who called him in sat near the wall silently. Jasper was showed a chair and he took his place in front of the desk. For some reason he felt as if he was interrogated. He trembled trying to keep his thoughts at bay. It was ridiculous to thing someone would tie you to that chair and torture you, but he couldn't help it.  
He didn't like the talk at all. When he admitted being gay he heard the other man snorted at him. Jasper hated being disrespected for what he liked. He just wanted to be treated like everyone else.  
He felt just a bit better when the man behind his desk glared at his colleague.  
"You're the first one so far in this category. I'll see what we can find." The man said at the end and Jasper just nodded ready for something like this. The blond stood up and walked out of the room not even waiting to be let out by the other man. He just turned around to see a surprised face and he smiled mockingly, closing the door behind him.  
Jasper hated being angry, he absolutely despised that feeling. His eyes always got watery and he couldn't stop it until he calmed down. Right now his eyes were gloss and at the verge of spilling over. Jasper entered the bathroom, closing himself in a stall and brushing off the tears. He just hated it. People always thought he was a big crybaby, but he didn't want to cry. It was so frustrating for him. Anger made him cry and it was the worst. Where others could just went out he had to turn his anger into annoyance. Then he just hissed at people in frustration at his own feelings hurting them, but at least he didn't cry. Jasper growled in frustration.

  
The blond held his breath for a while, controlling his breathing. Nothing was an immediate solution to this problem so he just had to be patient. He was just so glad he was spared this period because of the interviews. Finally Jasper left the bathroom, feeling more or less in control of himself. He hoped it was just because he was a teen, because that was so frustrating. He had to stop himself from thinking about the situation or else it would just come back to the same point.

  
Jasper just hoped it would stop before he got married. He moved to his next class, hoping nothing will ever anger him again in this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just an angry crying clod.


	4. An Ally

"They just asked about a lot of stupid 'dating' things." Jasper groaned, straightening his clothes as he finally reached the dungeon. He understood that they were curious- he got that, but he was just tired. He wanted his lessons to be over.

There was also talking with professor Snape that Jasper was sure wouldn't be easy. That man was hard to convince. The only two advantages he had were that he wasn't named Potter and he wasn't from Gryffindor. Jasper endured the period of potions, which he enjoyed. He liked the silence in class and he just brushed off the atmosphere of terror. 

After the lesson Jasper remained in class as the other students tried to evacuate as fast, but silently. The blond moved closer to the desk, waiting patiently for the teacher to stop noting something.

"Yes?" Jasper heard finally and his eyes met Snape's onyx ones. 

"As you know Hufflepuff organises extracurricular classes. Due to the new law we would like to ask you to give a lesson or two about mind barriers." Jasper said, straightening himself. Snape rose one of his eyebrows and looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You know a training like this takes years?" Snape asked him, smirking.

"I am aware professor. I didn't ask you just to seem stupid. Yes- this lecture may seem to be pointless to you, but it can give some psychological comfort to students, who will marry strangers." Jasper answer and Snape straightened in his chair. He didn't expect an answer like that from a teenager. 

"I'll do it, but I want everyone listening and taking notes." Snape said and Jasper nodded, smiling lightly. "Talk over the hours with your house and I'll come to your common room after dinner."

"Yes professor." Jasper nodded and he exited the class.

[+++]

"So how long before you get your 'one true love'?" Jasper rolled his eyes at one of his friends. The law has turned into an ironic joke among students by now. Everyone was sick of ministry officials walking around the castle after a week. They just wanted to return to normal, but with the matches it will be impossible. Jasper was more than anxious to get to know his future husband- if they even managed to find him one. 

They were sitting at breakfast, but barely anyone was able to eat. The whole school was present though, waiting for the results. He envied his wizard-raised friends so much.

He like normality and he was terrified of such big changes. He felt a hand on his arm and he looked at Alan, a pureblood wizard with a muggle-friendly attitude and a big heart. "You'll be alright. I'm sure they picked you someone nice."

"Knowing my luck they pair me with the blasted Voldemort himself." Jasper spat out and his friends laughed. It was a bitter laugh, but a laugh none the less. Voldemort was gone for good. He wasn't dead, but it was better than anything. For now Dumbledore sealed him in a tower in an unknown location, while here they worked on destroying him.

For now the main madman was dealt with.

Jasper froze as a ministry official appeared in the doors with a stack of emvelopes floating beside him. He stood before the teacher's table and all eyes followed his every move.

Jasper trembled in fear for what he would see inside. It would determine if his future would be happy or full of regret and fighting.

The man, who Jasper recognised as the one from the interview, started reading out names and handing envelopes to individual students. When his name was read Jasper moved to the man on his shaky legs. He received his own letter and he returned to the table not really sure if he ever wanted to open it.

"You will be introduced to your partners today or tomorrow based on their schedule." The man informed at the end, then walking out of the great hall. Jasper stared at the envelope blankly.

He could hear a few students walking out to read their envelopes alone.

"Go out Jas." The blond looked at Alan, who was trying to calm him down.

"Yeah, you're right. I fucking hope you're right." Jasper said anxiously, standing up and walking out. He could see a few confused faces as he walked out of the room.

This morning was surprisingly warm for September. Jasper stepped onto the school grounds with the intention of finding himself a private spot. Suddenly he spotted a girl sitting on a bench. He walked closer and after giving it absolutely no thought he sat next to her.

Hermione Grenger looked at him surprised. "Don't worry, I'll keep you company by crying my eyes too." To his surprise the girl cracked up a weak smile.

"I'm screwed." She said, looking at the envelope. Jasper couldn't help, but peak at the name.

"Snape? You could have ended much worse." Granger glared at him as if he just won the award for the biggest idiot "Think about it. He's intelligent, he values education and independence so he'll let you have a career. He's the youngest potion master and he maybe isn't that nasty as a person. Even if he is then you can just dive into your work."

Hermione pursed her lips together considering his words. Then she just hugged him silently. "Thank you. Not one of my friends would say something like that." Hermione admitted. "Open up yours. It can't be that bad."

Jasper winced, not sure if she was correct. With trembling hands he broke the ministry's waxed seal and he opened the envelope. He took a deep breath, sliding out the letter, or rather an announcement. Jasper prayed for someone he knew wasn't bad. He would even settle for the old-as-the-world Dumbledore right now just to be sure he was able to have a decent future. 

When he read the name he felt as if his soul was trying to go to heaven prematurely. Jasper closed his eyes shut as tightly as he could, praying for this to be a joke or a mistake. He knew it wasn't. 

Hermione gently took the paper from him and opened it. She glanced at the hufflepuff not even sure where she could start. For all she knew Lucius Malfoy was the biggest assbag she has ever come to know . If Draco was any indication of what's to come that is. His personality might not even be the biggest problem for Jasper. His political opinions mattered much more taking his life goals. Plus Malfoy Senior was a politician. Jasper knew he was fucked, he would have to fight hundred times harder to do what he wanted.

"It's fucking awful. I knew it." Jasper said finally, opening his eyes. He felt his stomach sink and he trembled. He won't be able to eat anything today for sure. "I'll be okay." He added seeing Hermione's expression. 

"Are you sure?" She asked, looking at the blonde. Jasper didn't seem well at all. He was pale and shaking visibly, but she felt that it would be inappropriate to tell him that. He seemed to be keeping together in his own opinion and she decided to trust that.

"I hope so. Promise me one thing?" Hermione nodded, hearing his words. She was ready to do anything and support this guy. She didn't even know him, but they were going through the same thing. Hermione smiled gently, trying to keep her new friend above the water instead of letting him drown. "Come visit with Snape, okay?"

"I will." She assured him and Jasper smiled weakly. At least he had the hope of seeing Hermione once in a blue moon. He would go crazy if the only interactions he had were with his husband. They both stood up, realising it was too late to just keep sitting there. Everyone started returning to the castle. Some faces were hopeful, other completely devastated. It was just a mess.

The reality was hard to face for Jasper, but at least he would confront it quickly. Today at eight he had to meet his future husband. Jasper was sure Malfoy won't be satisfied with him- there was nothing special to him. His opinions won't earn him anything in the man's eyes and neither will his body. Jasper lived off of his parent's and his own health insurance as he couldn't access the vault until he was officially an adult. His lawyer managed to negotiate him living in his parent's house before the money ran out.

Jasper usually saved up the whole year just to be able to buy his books in the summer. It was hard, but he managed. Now it was going to be different and he felt at the thought of not coming back to the house he loved so much. Or worse- bringing Malfoy inside to take his things. It would just tear him apart to see someone criticise that place.

Jasper started walking towards his next class and they split at some point promising to talk some more later. He just hoped he will at least get along with Hermione and they could remain friends. He felt like he would need that in the coming months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PerSonNee: I'm glad I'm not the only one! Also thank you for your comment <3 I'm so happy someone likes my work!
> 
> Also I'm sorry if there are any mistakes! I don't have time to play around with beta's, but I'll correct any mistakes if i see them!


	5. Silence

Jasper looked into the mirror in the bathroom. "Oh, come on. You look fine Jas." The blond closed his eyes, and sighed, hearing Alan from the other side of the door. Jasper finally left the bathroom and one of the guys slid in, obviously needing the room more than him. "You look good."

"It's the only nice clothes I own, why am I even bothering?" Jasper sat on his bed. He was sure what he was wearing was inappropriate and will be nothing compared to what the Malfoy would be wearing. Jasper was also annoyed by the allergic rash he got the other day. It wasn't really noticeable from the front as it appeared near his ears, but it was still on his face. 

"Want me to borrow you something?" Alan offered, sitting on his bed in front of him.

"No, there's no point in this." Jasper said. His friends really weren't sure what to say as they had no idea who he was meeting with. Only Hermione knew and she was as silent as a statue about it. He wanted to keep it a secret and not have to worry about hid friends pitying him. Jasper just wanted to throw up and stay in bed, pretending he's sick. There wasn't a chance this meeting would go well.

"Stop that. He accepted you, he must have had a reason." One of the guys said in their last attempt to make him feel better.

"Making me miserable is the only thing that comes to mind." Jasper answered, brushing his hair out of his face. "I'm going." He said. He still had an hour to go, but he would much rather worry about it alone. Or maybe he could listen to some music while waiting. Without another thought he took his headphones and phone, putting them in his pocket. Jasper stood up and straightened his clothes. 

"See you. Don't be too hard on the guy, whoever he is." Alan said and Jasper smirked. He walked into the common room. He was surprised to see professor Sprout, seating inside with a parchment roll.

"Go to professor Snape's quarters and he'll tell you more. That's all I got Jasper." She informed him and the blonde nodded. He sighed as his feet carried him to the dungeons. He hoped he was dressed well enough and that they won't be going outside. They weren't supposed to leave Hogwarts, but maybe Malfoy was a different story. Jasper placed one earplug in his ear and putting on a slow song.  
He stood before the heavy doors and knocked on them gently.

The door opened after a while and professor Snape appeared in them. He wasn't dressed in his normal black robes to Jasper's surprise. This time his outfit consisted of a grey shirt and black trousers. He still looked formal, but less terrifying than usual. Moreover his hair seemed clean and brushed neatly, which surprised Jasper further. 

"How're you Jasper?" Hermione said, suddenly appearing behind the man. She was wearing a pretty, blue dress and white shoes, everything linked with sparkling jewellery. Her hair was tied into an elegant bun. Jasper smiled seeing that she didn't seem to stressed, just reasonably uncomfortable. Snape seemed to allow her to chat with him, seeing that they knew each other.

"You look great Hermione." The blond complimented her and she smiled, blushing slightly. She seemed surprised and happy to see him. Behind them Jas could notice a tea set with some cookies on the coffee table. Snape seemed to take Hermione's upbringing into consideration and Jasper was sure it won't be the case with Malfoy. He felt jealous of his female friend.

"You too." The brown haired girl smiled and Jasper rolled his eyes jokingly. "I'm serious." Jasper nodded this time. "You'll live."

"Thanks for the encouraging words." Jasper said sarcastically, but Hermione just shrugged. Snape cleared his throat, bringing the blond's attention to him.

"Quarters on the fifth floor. Behind the aristocratic portrait." Snape said and Jasper could hear entertained tones in his voice. The blond almost had the urge to facepalm himself. "The password is 'snake'."

"Good thing he's so generic. I would forgotten something more obvious." Jasper rolled his eyes, sure that Malfoy was taking him for an idiot. Suddenly his eyes lit up as he held his head a little higher. "Do I choose the breed?"

"Are you going to argue with the portrait?" Hermione asked, leaning outside the door frame as Jasper started walking back up. The blond turned around with the biggest grin she has ever seen and just shrugged. His eyes were sparkling and the girl chuckled. If anyone would give Malfoy senior hell it was that guy.

He disappeared around the corner humming to himself. He changed the song to something more energetic as he focused on his goal. He'll make Malfoy give him up. If he didn't like what he got he would just give it up. Jasper would be an extremely inconvenient person to be married to. The teen wasn't going to change in the name of political correctness.

Jasper made his way up slowly, trying not to get tired. He hated going around aimlessly. Finally he stood before what he considered a generic portrait of an aristocrat. He stood there for about five minutes in silence just watching the portrait. The man was tall and slim, his brown hair in prefect order. His clothes looked brand new and as if they were ironed after the man has sat in the chair. Jasper could see the portrait's confusion, but he kept thinking about what kind of snake he should choose to start an argument. He wanted to play dumb. So painfully stupid that Malfoy would dump him on the spot.

Finally Jasper opened his mouth and to his surprise the portrait seemed to take him really seriously. Suddenly the blond started giggling quietly, unable to contain himself seeing the expression on the painted face. He calmed himself quickly and to his surprise the aristocrat was standing up now, watching him. Jasper felt that the first stage of his approach worked and the portrait considered him and least mentally unstable. If Malfoy worked the same way he had him where he wanted.

"Ball python." Jasper said finally with a perfectly normal expression as if he was really expecting the portrait to let him in. The blond knew full well what he was doing and how annoying he could be to other people. The portrait looked baffled for a second and then he furrowed his eyebrows.

Jasper looked in disbelief as the man disappeared on the other side of the door. He growled annoyed as his plan was quickly ruined. "Oh, for fuck's sake." He mutter under his breath. He didn't want to do this. He had absolutely no desire to meet another men and get into relationships and yet he will probably be married by the end of November. 'Let's meet mister Luscious hair. I'm sure he waits there for me, baking cookies and preparing hot chocolate as if he ever stepped into the kitchen.' Jasper talked in his head, trying to keep himself more or less motivated to be annoying and sarcastic. 'I'm sure he'll love me- I'm so charming it should be called Jaspering from now on.'

"Ball python? Really?" Jasper froze in his place. He didn't hear the door open and he was taken by surprise. He turned around quickly not feeling comfortable with having people behind him when he was alone. His facial expression must have showed how enthusiastic he was about the meeting, because Malfoy senior smirked at him.

Jasper could feel his icy, blue eyes scanning him and he did the same, crossing his arms on his chest. He was a bit relieved that Malfoy decided not to dress like the king of the world today. He was wearing simple robes, something similar to what he was used to with Snape. "A snake is a snake. Educate the portrait if you're not going to be precise." Jasper answered, not even bothering with addressing Malfoy in any special way. If they were supposed to be spouses then Jas didn't see such necessity.

"Severus didn't mention you being so bold." Malfoy looked at him. Jasper pursed his lips together. He hated the fact they were now playing a game, which the older man seemed to enjoy. 

"Professor Snape is a professor. I would rather not fail a year just because I lack the basic common sense." Jasper answered and stepped into the quarters. He looked at the table for two, which was set up in the middle of the room. There is no way he will swallow anything today. His body was denying him any ability to eat and Jasper wasn't in the mood to force himself.

He was uncomfortable and Malfoy must have noticed that Jasper was very wary of him. He had his eyes glued to the older man as if expecting an attack. "Can you calm down?" Malfoy asked him, moving to a counter. To Jasper's surprise he saw not only drinks like tea and coffee sitting there. He recognised iced tea, some coke and other muggle drinks. That was a bizarre thing to look at. "These are in case you think I'm trying to poison you."

"Why would you? Killing me after we get married is much more logical." Jasper said, walking up to the bottles. He took a glass and looked through the bottles. Finally he chose sugar-free green tea, pouring some into his glass.

"Severus described you very differently." Malfoy stated. This time there was no sarcasm or anything else in his voice for that matter.

"You ask a dungeon bat for his opinion on a 16 year old Hufflepuff?" Jasper asked and to his surprise Malfoy chuckled. "Of course I'm acting. I'm the head boy of Hufflepuff. My job is to get things done quick and without trouble. I have to be nice to everyone- that's how it's always been. Plus I'm not really happy to be here as you might have noticed. I'm not particularly enjoying the idea of being force into a marriage."

"That's understandable." Malfoy nodded, not even a trace of emotion flashing across his face. Jasper didn't know if it was because of what he said or if it was just natural for him. However he just sighed hearing the first of the most neutral responses. If anything at all could click between them it didn't. They didn't seem to match each other at all, but Jasper wasn't sure how to play further in. Thus he chose to remain quiet, sipping his drink and staring at the floor. "I wanted to talk about the marriage."

"I'm listening." Jasper answered, glancing at the man. He didn't want to look at the man, he didn't feel happy standing here like an idiot and watching the liquid in his glass move around. He saw a hand in his line of view and he finally looked at Malfoy for longer than a second. He took the hand gently, feeling more awkward than ever. Jasper had never had a chance to hold hands with anyone before- not in a romantic context. It could turn out that Lucius would be the only man who could ever show him any affection- if the man even had it in him- and the though of that hurt Jasper more than anything else.

They sat down on the couch, near the fireplace. "Do you have any plans for the future?" Malfoy asked first, seeing the teen's expression change. The older man knew he realised something that was eating him away inside, but Lucius didn't feel qualified enough to ask.

"I want to change people's thoughts on magical creatures- restore magical forests, return the balance we destroyed and change the fear into understanding. I believe that magical creatures should have the same rights as we do." Jasper said and he got the look he was expecting.

"You're insane." Malfoy said, looking at the teen. It was just insane to think that such monsters were equal to a wizard in the eyes of that boy. "I won't allow that."

"Just dump me then, tell them you don't want me." Jasper said confidently, not affected by the man's words in the slightest. Lucius pursed his lips together. "Find yourself an obedient, nice wifey. I'm not giving up my dream for a guy I don't even know."

"I don't want a wife if you hadn't noticed." Lucius responded sternly, watching the teenager.

"I'm sure I'm not the only gay man affected by this law." Jasper said, crossing his arms on his chest. It was starting to get better, but everything was ruined now. The younger man cursed in his mind over and over again. He just wanted the man to give him up.

"I have seen the men that have been affected by those laws and I'm not going to marry any of them. You at least seemed presentable." Jasper gritted his teeth hearing those words. He felt anger rush over him. "I need someone I can show in public. I guess you can't get a good- looking and sane guy from your generation."

Malfoy senior wasn't expecting that. He stared at the teenager wide-eyed, watching tears streaming down double-coloured eyes. "Don't insult me ever again. You're just a boy playing with the toys his parents gave him. You're an excuse for a man!" Jasper growled leaning towards the man. "I would be embarrassed to show by your side in public!"

"You... how dare you! You're just a spoiled mudblood." Malfoy spat at him, his face changing to furry. He stood up, looking at Jasper with angry blue eyes. Even if the teen was shorter than him he still stood proudly.

"A mudblood? Have you honestly looked at the profiles at all? Or are you that ignorant and arrogant you spoiled asshole?!" Jasper roared, taking a step forward. Malfoy senior wasn't expecting that, he was expecting such faith and dedication to something that seemed so hopeless. "My parents were both wizards, but that doesn't even matter. I'm a fucking orphan and that's why they put me here."

Then there was silence. Jasper turned away from the man, sitting in a separate chair. He brushed his face, feeling the rage boiling inside him. He wanted to just calm down and go away. He didn't want to see this man ever again. Jasper took off his shoes and he pulled his legs up, trying to went. His head shot up hearing a sudden sound and he looked at the glass he was handed in surprise. He took it and looked at the contents. They seemed to be just plain tea he poured himself some time ago.

He watched Malfoy walk to the window silently. Jasper wondered if this was some for of an apology. Maybe Malfoy didn't say sorry like all the normal people. "I'm not less mad, because of that." Jasper informed the man, taking a sip from his glass. Everything tasted perfectly normal.

"I know." Malfoy answered. Jasper moved so that now his legs dangled from the side of the chair. "I shouldn't have said that."

"You shouldn't choose with your eyes. That's stupid." Jasper watch Malfoy stiffen as if he wanted to say something. It would probably be something really awful, which would cause another outburst from the teen.

"The problem is I can't really change my choice." Jasper's eyes widened in surprise and then he cursed loudly. "That's what I'm thinking too. It's not like you're the greatest person on this planet."

"Oh, then maybe try to stop bashing my goals and try to get to know me." Jas growled as him annoyed with that arrogant and selfish attitude. It wasn't going to work and he just wished he could change places with Hermione. At least he could be having a potions lesson with Snape instead of this.

"I would if it wasn't for your moronic opinions." Lucius answered and he watched Jasper move around the quarters. To his surprise the teen opened the fridge and pulled out a few ingredients. Jasper decided to just shut off. He was too tired to waste his energy on useless anger. If nothing has gone through that man's thick skull there was no pint in talking. Jasper started making himself a salad and then he settled with a bowl. He needed to push some food into himself. 

"The wedding is in two weeks." Malfoy said, walking towards the door.

"No wonder your wife left." Jasper said, looking at the man's back. Lucius stopped in his tracks. "You might be handsome and powerful, but that alone doesn't grant you approval and affection."

"Then what do you want me to do? Let you ruin my reputation?" Lucius turned to him and Jasper sighed.

"How would I ruin your reputation? I never said I wanted to just blast the world with my ideology." The teen explained. "I would have explained if you'd ask, but instead you decided that disrespecting me was the more reasonable solution." Lucius seemed to be more focused on him now and Jasper knew he achieved something. "Sit down if you want to listen, but I need to eat first. I couldn't eat all day and I'm not feeling the best right now."

"Do you want warm tea?" The man asked to Jasper's surprise and the teen nodded.

"Something with fruit if there is anything. " Jasper added, returning to his salad. He didn't understand this guy. Lucius took care of the beverages and sat down on the couch. He didn't seem happy or enthusiastic, but at the very least he was willing to listen. Finally Jasper placed the empty bowl aside, deciding to clean it later. "I'm not thinking about world domination. I want people to stop seeing those creatures as lacking or dangerous. I know they might seem that way, but I have been raised surrounded by them. I was free to roam the forest, which my parents cared for in place of druids. I have been protected by every single being inside it and I has never been harmed. I played with werewolves as a five year old and they are honestly the most gentle people if you are respectful. I wanted to start with a small foundation, which could help the creatures and raise funds for protection of forests as parts of the culture. National parks would be an amazing way to reintroduce the creatures. Each area would have their own pack, which would be responsible for maintaining the forest and getting the tourists around. They would get paid and they could buy needed things in the nearest towns. There would be no more pointless violence and plundering if they just got paid."

Lucius sat patiently, listening to what his future husband wanted to say. "I know the world is not ready to have those creatures living amongst us, but we have to stop behaving like muggles and bringing terror into their lives. We don't need that tension, because that's just the silence before the storm." Jasper said, trying to make his point by bringing in logical arguments.

"Fine. That's fair." Lucius said, closing his eyes. Jasper looked at him shocked, when the man allowed him to go for his dream. It still felt disrespectful, but it was better than making their bedroom a total battlefield. "But you're not bringing those things to our house."

"Then I'm living at my place." Jasper stated bluntly. He wouldn't settle for ridiculous rules and limits that cut his wings instead of actually helping. Lucius pursed his lips together and frowned.

"You're really stubborn." He said, taking a deep breath. Jasper was just absurd to him- the boy was clearly out of his mind. "But I don't want to fight every single time we are in a hearing range from each other."

"Me neither." Jasper admitted, taking a sip from his cup. "Seeing as apparently we're doomed with each other's company we could at least try to make it work."

"It should work on it's own." Lucius said. Jasper looked at him, trying to look him in the eyes, but he was constantly turning his head away. 

"Why did you chose me?" Jasper asked finally, looking at the man. Malfoy sighed.

"You seemed the most different from everyone else." Lucius answered finally. "Maybe I was sick with the aristocratic morality and I just wanted someone simpler."

"I'm a human. It's impossible to be simple. I have feelings, you know?" Jasper said, not really sure where this conversation was going.

"I felt them loud and clear." Lucius answered, thinking about the slap. "I'll try not to bash everything you treasure next time."

"It's been half an hour." Jasper reasoned when Malfoy senior stood up. He walked to Jasper and looked at him with a neutral expression. " You can't be going to sleep already."

"You look drained." Jasper was surprised by those words and to find fingers massaging his scalp. He leaned to the side, resting his temple against the warm stomach, letting out the tension. His own hand started gently rubbing the older man's back. Physical touch seemed to a good start when neither of them could communicate verbally without igniting a fight. This time the silence was absurdly soothing for both of them.

This wasn't normal and Jasper was sure that talking with his future husband won't be easy, but right now he was alright with that. How could accept the fact Lucius didn't know how to compromise. With time they found themselves snuggling on the couch, listening to each other's breaths. "You'll let me finish school?" Jasper whispered.

"Yes, education comes first. No matter how crazy your plans are." This time the smaller blond smiled, hearing the same hushed tone even though the room was completely quiet. There was something special and intimate about what they were doing. Jasper would definitely put this in the category of the weirdest encounters he had in his life.

"Next time when you decide to introduce a ridiculous law at least make an evacuation route for yourself." Jasper whispered back, not wanting to remain back on the insulting category.

"I count that as caring." Lucius whispered quietly, bringing him closer. He now had a barely visible smile on his lips and he looked down at the teen.

"Count it as whatever you want." Jasper agreed, closing his eyes. This was almost therapeutic. "I count the lack of the gate as me being the best possible spouse." When Lucius chuckled Jasper hit him lightly, but soon he couldn't stopped himself and he joined the other man. "We're going to fight over everything, won't we?"

"We agree on your education. So technically we're a perfect match." Lucius said nonchalantly and his arrogance was almost adorable in that moment.

"I hate you so much." Jasper said half-heartedly. A lot of his anger was gone, but he was still anxious about what was about to come.


	6. The Friend

Jasper was confused to say the least. He woke up in empty quarters in the morning and he winced realising that he was already late for his first period. There was no use in barging into the class at this point and Jasper mentally glared at his future husband.

He growled remembering how arrogant and stuck up that man was. Lucius didn't seem to be prepared to talk with him and Jasper wouldn't even think of just agreeing to everything the man had to say. The teen wanted to live the life in his own way and he wanted to make Lucius fight for compromises. Jasper wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine.

The blond stood up and made his way to the door. He noticed a piece of paper attached to them and he rolled his eyes.  
'I hate you too and yes, I didn't wake you up on purpose. Have a lovely day. LM' Jasper gritted his teeth and sighed. What a prick.

The blond made his way to his dormitory and he took a long shower. Clean he appeared on the next period. Thankfully he only missed herbology and he hoped that professor Sprout would be compassionate enough to spare him that one absence. Lucius has probably made it his new goal to make Jasper's life miserable as well.

"Wait till I show up on our wedding in booty shorts and a hawaiian shirt. I'll buy them especially for this occasion." Jasper muttered angrily to himself. He patiently sat through all his periods not really listening to any of the teachers. During their evening meal he has finally managed to relax. His friends settled to talking about lessons after they tried to ask about his future husband. Jasper refused to talk about him and his friends got the message.

It was pathetic enough that he would have to be a good husband if Lucius doesn't find any way out. Maybe he didn't want any way out. Jasper felt as if something hit him suddenly and he felt a little constant flame of hate appear inside him.

Lucius Malfoy wasn't a young or childless. He had a son that both of those advantages and a fortune waiting for him. Lucius on the other hand was considered old-fashioned, strict, cruel and stingy. And that was only the beginning with that man. His job was also time-consuming and bothersome. Jasper didn't want a life like that and he came to realise that no one wanted a life like that.

This law was a miraculous solution for Lucius Malfoy and Jasper knew he didn't want to leave any ways out. Suddenly his hope shattered like a thin glass wall. He falt a hand shaking him and he rose his sight, looking at Alan and Ben leaning to him. "Are you alright?" His best friend asked worriedly. He could see most of the house looking at him as if he has lost his mind.

"I'm fine." Jasper answered sternly. He was certain his expression didn't follow his words at all.

"Maybe take him to madame Pomfrey?" Jasper glared at the girl, who dared to speak up.

"You need a fucking mind healer and not a nurse. I have no idea what that guy did to you yesterday, but I don't like it one bit." Ben said, pulling him up. Jasper clenched his jaw, his body tensing up.

"Do I look like a child to you?" He growled at his friend. He could see the shocked expression on Ben's face. The head boy wasn't supposed to be angry, but Jasper has had enough. His body was barely keeping him up and his brain was killing him. "I just need too cool off."

"I'm going with you." Alan said, shutting Jasper up with the look in his eyes. He pulled the blonde out of the hall.

"I don't need supervision Alan. I'll be okay." Jasper said when they were finally alone and out of everyone's sight. He didn't want to be a bother to others.

"I know you will, but you haven't healed still."Alan embraced him with his arm and Jasper welcomed that touch with a smile.

"That's a trauma. It's not like it's ever going to heal. I'm fucked up and I have slim chances of getting better." Jasper said, leaning towards his friend. He really appreciated that Alan was his silent support . Jasper sometimes forgot how grateful he was for having someone to talk to.

"So who is he?" Alan asked finally and Jasper sighed.

"Lucius Malfoy." He answered finally with a pathetic look on his face and he watched Alan's eyes widen in surprise. He didn't expect it to be someone that well known and influential. It explained a lot. "We were arguing a long time yesterday. The meeting was weird as a whole. We get along the best when we don't speak."

"I imagine." Alan groaned as they sat down together on the grass. "Are you still thinking about working together on that foundation?"

"Of course." Jasper answered immediately, seeing his friend worry. "We're doing it for my parents an your sister. I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world and no Malfoy is going to stop me. I live for this."

"I know and thanks. I just wish I could be as big of an inspiration as you are to me." Alan smiled, hugging Jas again. The blond smiled, doing the same back. They had a motion between them and they always created a power duet. They were always keeping each other motivated. Jasper had no idea how they came to be friends, but now he considered Alan his brother and further his only family.

Jasper was ecstatic when he got invited over for Christmas in their first year. Alan seemed extremely nervous when it came to the Christmas Eve supper. To Jasper's amazement a pack of werewolves suddenly filled the house and Alan tried to protect him from being sniffed.

He seemed stunned when Jasper moved without fear and he walked straight to alpha. He let the man sniff him whole as if he knew exactly what he was doing. Upon asking he got his answer and it scared Alan to hell and back hearing what Jasper was through. 

Now the chemistry between them worked in perfect sync. "Gods, I wish you were gay. I'd happily cook for you for the rest of our lives." Jasper said with a bright smile, wishing for the impossible. Alan embraced him tighter.

"Sorry. At this point I'd marry you with a smile if I only could." Alan admitted and Jasper smiled. He had a wonderful friend. Plus he could talk to Alan about everything.

Alan was exactly what he wanted to see in Lucius Malfoy. The problem was they were the exact opposites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention Jasper is my spirit animal?
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes. I have a really boring lecture ahead of me so I might be writing. Hit me up if youlack a pairing and you want to see a story. I'm looking for ideas!


	7. A Chance

Jasper's peaceful moment with Alan was ruined by the arrival of professor Snape. Then blond immediately knew that his husband was calling him and wanted something from him. Jasper had a feeling it was nothing good. Before he could move away Alan squeezed him one last time and Jasper smiled happily. He waved to his friends as he followed professor Snape back to the castle.

  
"Same place." The man informed him and Jasper nodded, walking towards the quarters. He already hated being around the man and now he will see Lucius second day in a row. Jasper definitely has had enough of that guy.

  
He was immediately let in by the portrait and he stepped in. He was surprised to see Malfoy stand up and walk over to him. "Draco said something happened to you during the meal. Are you alright? Have you been eating properly?" Lucius seemed to be all over him and Jasper stood speechless, hearing all those questions. "Draco wasn't sure what happened..."

  
"I'm fine. More or less at least." Jasper cut him off, taking a deep breath. "I suspect I had a minor panic attack, but I'm not sure. I kinda... spaced out."  
"Panic attack?" Lucius asked stunned, looking at the teen. He wanted an explanation and Jasper was aware of that. "Are you mentally ill? Do you take medication?"  
"I suffer from post traumatic stress disorder." Jasper admitted sitting down. "I have prescribed medication, but they aren't worth it."

  
"Post traumatic?" Lucius sat down next to him. Jasper pursed his lips and his body tensed up. He hated the position he was in, but he managed to crack up a smile.  
"You know. Murder and rape are typically the things that do it for people." Jasper tried to turn the whole thing into a joke. That's what he always did and when he explained everything to Alan and his family it was exactly the same. Neither Jasper nor Lucius were good at voicing their feelings.  
"Jasper, that's not a joke!" Lucius said, looking at the teen. "I told you those creatures are dangerous and yet you still..."

  
"Oh don't give me your shit now!" Jasper jumped to his feet, walking around the room. He turned around with a furious look on his face, facing Lucius. The glass surface of the table broke suddenly. "They were killed by people like you. You fucking morons can't even pull your egos out of your asses. I live thanks to a werewolf!"  
Jasper slid down the nearest wall, trying to calm down. He hated that man. That fucking idiot. He felt tears rushing down his face, but he couldn't even force himself to be angry. He was lost and terrified. Jasper sobbed quietly, hiding his face in his hands. "I'm alive thanks to a werewolf."

  
He felt Lucius pull him towards himself and into his lap. "I got the message. I got it, now breathe." Jasper heard a concerned voice as he clutched to the man. A long time passed before the teen started calming down. Finally he was just resting his head on the broad shoulder still trembling slightly. "I didn't want you to have a mental breakdown."

  
"It's too much stress. I'm really sensitive and school is almost filling up my limit." Jasper said quietly. His voice was rough and he felt tired. "I can't take living like that. I'm too weak for that."

  
"You're not. You're amazing and I don't want you to think otherwise. We'll work everything out." Jasper looked at the man, who was paler than usual. He seemed so worried sick about him right now and Jasper smiled weakly.

  
"It finally got through your thick skull?" Jasper asked, letting Lucius' hands gently rub his body. The teen seemed calmer now, resting on him.  
"It did. I don't want to see you like that ever again." Lucius looked at the fragile boy he held in his arms. Malfoy held him close as if afraid to even let him move. Jasper wrapped him arms around the older man's neck, breathing in his smell. It was nice even if a little too strong and woody for Jasper's liking. He liked the comfort and affection he was receiving now. "Are you alright with individual learning?"  
"Why? I'm alright with school." Jasper said, not even trying to get himself worked up. Lucius seemed much calmer too, with his eyes focused on the smaller blond. "I have good grades and I'm the head guy."

  
"That's exactly what I'm worried about. You have too much to take care of in your state, but I was thinking about bringing in a mind healer for you." Lucius said, kissing his forehead.  
"I had a mind healer, but it didn't work." Jasper said, pulling his head up and looking at his partner. "I just want to make this work."  
"We'll make this work. You almost scared my soul out of me." Lucius admitted.

  
"Just don't be a dick, okay?" Jasper asked and the older blond man nodded. "I need you to be there for me."  
"Don't swear so much." Lucius chastised him and Jasper smiled. "I will. Just tell me what you need."  
"Don't bash me for starters. Two- we need to get to know each other. Three- i hope you have a really comfortable bed." Jasper said and the last point made the older man chuckle. "So what do you do outside being a politician?"

  
"Is it a date?" Lucius rose one of his eyebrows and Jasper rested his head under the man's chin, settling lower on his lap.  
"A floor date. A suitable lever for us." Jas commented, closing his eyes.  
"We can only go like six stories down." Lucius said sarcastically and Jasper smiled. "I like the typical things I guess- books, theatre. I always wanted to travel, but there has never been a chance."

  
"So what do you say about a trip around the world for our honeymoon? Or just somewhere far away." Jasper proposed. A change would be nice. There was a lot of shifting in his life right now, but he was still in the same place. With individual teaching he would be able to rest more and work on their relationship. If Lucius really meant what he said they had a chance.

  
"Sounds good." Lucius nodded, happy that they were able to engage in a normal conversation. "Tell me about yourself. Everything you think I should know."  
"I enjoy sleeping. " Jasper sateted as if it was the most important thing in the world. "I love magical creatures. I think I should tell you about the scar first."  
"Scar?" Lucius echoed in shock as Jasper moved away and took off his tie. He unbuttoned his shirt, showing off a think pink scar. It started on his left shoulder and ended on the right hip, but the lower end was now hidden by his trousers. Lucius reached his hand and touched the scar gently. Jasper was thankful that he was careful with it. "It's black magic."

  
"Yeah, a nasty cutting curse. It was so powerful that it cut the werewolf above me in half and still did that to me. That woman was under our care, a lone wolf that was exiled for being infertile. She was my nanny when I was a kid." Jasper explained, looking down at his chest. He was alive thanks to Luna and he could never thank her enough.

  
Jasper saw Lucius' furious expression and he coward in fear. "Were they caught?"  
"I ran out of money for the lawyer. " Jasper answered quietly. Malfoy stood up and flooed out of the room suddenly. Jasper looked at the fireplace, left completely alone. He stood up and sighed. It was beginning to go well.

  
Jasper took one of the blankets that he found hidden in a cupboard and he settled on the couch, curling up into a ball wrapped around with the blanket. It was hard for him. He decided to give that man a chance and open up. Jasper wanted to have a good start and an affectionate relationship. He just wanted the same as everyone. Jasper felt betrayed in a way. Despite what Lucius tried to put on he didn't care enough to put Jasper's health before whatever he wanted to do. Jasper managed to fall asleep alone and trembling on the couch. He had no idea how he did it, but the quarters seemed awfully cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy bday to me I guess lol


	8. The Night Plan

Jasper was woken u by a nightmare. He had no idea where he was and he panicked further, seeing an unfamiliar bed. He jumped outside of the sheets, squeezing himself into the corner of the room, looking around frantically.

"Jasper?" Another voice made Jasper jump and he faced the potential attacker. His eyes widened when he saw Lucius getting out of bed. "Come on. It was just a dream. You need sleep."

Jasper slowly waddled his way to the man, seeking comfort. Lucius hid him in his arms, making sure that the teen felt secure. He was coming to realise that living with traumatised Jasper wasn't going to be easy. "Just focus on breathing. You're safe."

"Sorry." Was all Jasper managed to say. His throat was dry and coarse. Lucius took his wand from inside the nightstand and a glass of lukewarm water appeared in Jasper's hands. The smaller blond took a few sips and sighed in relief. 

"No need to apologise." Lucius said gently checking if he was alright now. Jasper drank all the water and he set the glass aside. He slid onto the matress.

"You walked out on me." Jasper said his accusing stare straight on Lucius. The man sighed.

"I know. I just had something to do." Lucius said, but judging by Jasper's expression he wasn't convinced at all.

"Excuses. Do you have them in bed if you're not good enough too?" Jasper said sarcastically. He didn't want to hear that. He didn't want the man to hide anything from him. Lucius was just making everything a hundred times harder than it already was. "First you say you want me to get better and half an hour later you're leaving me on my own after I tried to open up. Just tell me if that fucking scar disgusts you. Just tell me if you changed your mind and you only want to be married on paper. I can take it. I would rather take the truth than this."

"I hate that scar, but I don't think it's making you ugly or disgusting." Malfoy answered, but Jasper's expression hadn't changed.

"Under veritaserum. You lie as a job and I'm not dumb." Jasper demanded and he saw Lucius' shoulders drop.

"Alright. Now sleep, you need rest." Lucius said, pulling the teen close. "You're tired."

"You are as well." Jasper said looking at how startled the man looked. "Get used to it. I don't sleep well, especially if I'm not familiar with the place."

"Alright. I'll make sure I sleep in a different room at first so I can work." Lucius said lying down. He closed his eyes and Jasper slowly snuggled to him. 

"That's an idea." Jasper said, looking at the well build chest he was resting on. Lucius didn't have a six pack, but he was still in good shape. Jasper slowly slid his hand across the flat stomach. He started gently scratching Lucius' side, trying to relax his mind. The older man silently allowed him to do that, hoping that the teen would fall asleep quicker. His hand went up, gently massaging Jasper's neck. To his surprise the teen moaned and then hid his face in the bare shoulder. Lucius gently kissed his temple, moving his hand back to the teen's back.

Arousal wasn't really the state Jasper should be in at two in the morning. Lucius found himself drifting off with ease, his arm wrapped around his partner. Jasper's eyes moved along the older man's body. Lucius looked so much nicer when he was sleeping. His lips were slightly open and Jasper didn't have to watch them smile in a way that made him angry. Lucius had the tendency to treat him like a child and Jasper absolutely despised that. 

After some time, when Jasper was sure that Lucius was sleeping like a rock he moved away. He walked to the nightstand and he pulled their wands out. With a smile he took both of them and he dressed himself up. Before walking out of the quarters Jasper made himself a piece of paper, placing it on the door.

'Politician don't need wands. Have a lovely day darling.' Said the note and Jasper smiled proudly. Oh, he will be overjoyed in the morning when he goes to eat breakfast with his friends.

Jasper returned to his bed with a grin and he took a quick shower, hiding both wands under his pillow. This was a really bad joke, but Jasper wanted that man to suffer. He was fed up with being the one hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the next part will be fun


	9. Really?

Jasper walked to the great hall with his friends. Alan was walking right beside him with a dumb grin on his face. To be honest they were all doing that. When they found Jasper in his own bed they were all shocked, but they all got on board with the plan. That's what Hufflepuffs did. They all always ended up involved in the same plan.

"So we've got to avoid Malfoy junior?" Monica asked enthusiastic about hiding anything from anyone. She always made stuff disappear without a trace, but could also track everything down. She also seemed to like Luna Lovegood enough to find her things and place them somewhere visible every time her housemates pulled a prank on her. It was a weird balance between being bad and good.

Jasper poured himself some tea and he settled down for a few sandwiches. He was just waiting for the game to start. "8.21" Monica informed and Jasper glanced to the door and he couldn't hold back the smirk as his beloved barged into the hall. Well, Jasper wished he would barge in instead of walking in nonchalantly.

He looked at the Slytherin table seeing that Lucius decided to let his son handle this. Or that's what he was expecting. However Lucius walked over to him and Jasper let him stand there for a minute in silence taking in his victory. "Can you give it back?"

"As soon as you admit I'm the best boyfriend you've ever had." Jasper answered. He wasn't obnoxiously loud and probably only his friends could hear him. Jasper stood up, looking at his future husband with an innocent smile. "Well, I'll consider it then. "

"That's your payback?" Lucius rose one of his eyebrows and Jasper nodded bluntly. He saw Lucius roll his eyes.

"Yup. Should have woken me up yesterday Mr. Malfoy." Jasper said, shrugging. He knew the whole hall was staring at them.

Jasper froze for a second hearing that Ben couldn't stop himself any longer and started giggling at the table. Jasper looked at him and that alone was enough to send the teen into a laughing fit. "Jasper! He won't stop for the next ten minutes now." Monica complained, having his head resting on her shoulder. 

"Can you focus for five minutes or are you that mental?" Jasper's eyes widened as he heard the angry hiss close to his ear. "This is not funny. Maybe for you children it is, but I can just throw you to jail and get rid of you. That's what you wanted?"

Jasper's expression hardened and it has reached a level Malfoy has never seen before. All Jasper did was walk past him and to the exit of the hall. Lucius followed after him furious that the teen didn't even seem to care. 

Jasper walked up to the lake and later into the forest. Lucius caught him just after the first line of trees. "That's dangerous. " Lucius nearly shouted at him. "Let's go back."

"I want to show you something." Jasper said something. He decided to lure Lucius in while he still had a chance. The man was unarmed now and he wouldn't be able to hurt anything. "Come on."

"You're not well." Lucius said and Jasper sighed.

"I want to show you something. My friends played their parts and I did as well. If professor Sprout sees I'm not well she excuses me from classes. That's a plus of PTSD." Jasper explained. "By the way- your wand is under the bed. I'm not suicidal."

Jasper stretched his hand forward. "That's my last try to convince you." He said and Lucius too his hand. "But I want honesty. I need it."

"You'll get it." Lucius nodded as he was led deeper into the woods. He felt as if all this was just a dream. The forest looked beautiful and enticing, at least in Jasper's opinion. Malfoy found it disturbing and menacing and he didn't like this one bit.

They were walking for what felt like hours. The older man's legs grew tired and he stopped. Jasper almost lost his balance. He slowly turned to Lucius and the man wished he didn't. His biggest nightmare was staring at him with a wide grin.

Lucius Malfoy woke up suddenly, sitting up. "Fuck." He turned suddenly just to see Jasper lying on the floor next to the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist!


	10. A New Beginning

"Fuck." Jasper exclaimed as he was suddenly lying on the floor after hitting the edge of the coffee table with his back. He groaned in pain and he glared at the older man, who was looking at him stunned. "Are you just going to stare at me?"

"No." Lucius reached down for him and helped him up. "Does it hurt a lot?"

"Yeah, but I'll manage." Jasper said, nodding. He returned to lying on his future husband's chest. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yeah. About you actually, but I don't remember it too well." Lucius lied swiftly and Jasper nodded, calmed by the fact that it was nothing serious. "But I want to ask something though. Are you mentally ill?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Lucius saw shame appear on Jasper's face. "No one knows that except for professor Sprout."

"It was in the dream." Lucius admitted. 

"Are you a seer?" Jasper asked, leaning into the touch as Lucius' fingers started massaging his head.

"Of course not." Lucius smirked. "I'm not letting you go to school tomorrow. We need to talk."

"Sleep first? I'm really tired." Jasper proposed with a sleepy smile. He was barely keeping himself awake. He was kissed on the forehead and he snuggled into Lucius, falling asleep quickly.

Jasper woke up in a bed and his head shpt up immediately. He cursed, feeling pain go through his skull. Jasper saw Lucius placing him back on the matress and kissing his head. "Hello sleepyhead." Jasper smiled gently as he was given affection. He had no idea why Lucius was acting like that, but he was happy about it. 

"Hi." Jasper answered. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked, sitting up gently. He saw a newspaper on the bed and he picked it up, looking at the front page. He rolled his eyes looking at Reeta Skeeter's article. She was so annoying and Jasper absolutely despised dishonesty. He looked at the article about the marriage law.

He opened the prophet and suddenly he turned pale. "What?" Jasper said weakly looking at the list of the paired names. His was right next to Lucius'. 

"I know." Lucius said, pulling him close. "They would find out sooner or later, but I'm still going to take legal action for that."

"Why?" Jasper asked, resting his head on Lucius' shoulder. 

"Some parents might attack the future spouse." Lucius explained and Jasper went through the rest of the paper. 

"They should fire that bitch. " Jasper scowled, thinking about Skeeter.

"Don't swear love." Lucius chastised him and Jasper muttered something under his breath. "You're so stubborn."

"Yeah. You'll have to deal with that." Jasper smiled at him and Lucius wrapped an arm around him. Finally Jasper looked around the room. It definitely wasn't Hogwarts as the room was heavily decorated.

"Any more decorations and the walls will give up. How can you sleep here?" Jasper asked, looking around. 

"The master bedroom belongs to the head of the family and it's always been like this." Jasper moved away from him and he scowled.

"Your parents slept in here?!" He said jumping out of the bed. "I fucking hope they didn't die there in there too."

"What is even wrong with that?" Lucius asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Your parents FUCKED on this bed." Jasper answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lucius eyes widened.

"You didn't have to make me realise that." He said, getting out of the bed. He was happy living in oblivion. Lucius walked to his young lover. He felt better when thinking about Jasper like that. "We're going to buy a new bed."

"Can we just redecorate the house? The bedroom at least?" Jasper asked, but Lucius didn't seem convinced. "Maybe we can get our own place of something?" Jasper made a different suggestion and Lucius sat back on the bed. The teen wasn't sure what to do next. He walked to his future husband slowly and he brushed his hair with his fingers. "You fucked your wife here and I don't really want to think about this."

"I know and I get it. I really do." Lucius said, looking at the teenager. "I'll have something until the end of the school year, okay?"

"Tell me." Jasper said, sitting next to him. "I'll be your husband soon."

"I was thinking about building a house." Lucius said. "We could leave this how it was supposed to be. I don't want to ruin it."

"I understand. Let's not worry about it now though. Maybe let's take a shower?" Jasper offered and they both stood up. Jasper looked down suddenly realising he was just in his underwear and that his scar was showing. He tried to hid it with his arms as discreetly as possible. When they both found themselves in an old-fashioned bathroom. Jasper winced seeing a old bathtub and sighed silently. It seemed like his plan wouldn't work.

Jasper was used to muggle commodities and equipment that made life better. "Are you alright?"

"I was counting for a shower." Jasper admitted, trying not to stand with his chest towards Lucius. He looked at his husband, who stood in front of him and gently moved his hands away.

"I'm alright with this scar. Were you protected by a werewolf?" Jasper's eyes widened in surprise.

"No, it was a vampire. He healed and took me away. He healed me with potions, but the scar wouldn't go away. He still checks on me during summer, he's really caring." Jasper said, the memory of the man bringing a smile to his face. "You seem a lot less negative."

"I have a feeling I'm not going to have an easy time if I close you here and won't let you do what you want." Lucius said and Jasper nodded. "I guess I would rather get along with you even if I don't agree. "

"A compromise from a Malfoy? I'm impressed." Jasper grinned at his future husband and he was pulled close. "I still don't think we can bathe together."

"Well, I'll just order breakfast for us and you go take a bath." Lucius said and Jasper nodded, taking off his underwear. Lucius chuckled the the boy's behaviour. Having someone younger and more cheerful by his side was refreshing to say the least. It felt almost purifying. 

He was glad to be on good terms with Jasper. The boy seemed so much nicer than in his dream and he had a different smile. Lucius ordered some breakfast in the dining room. He smiled as Jasper walked into the bedroom in his underwear. "I'll get you some clothes from Draco."

"Alright. They can do for today." Jasper watched Lucius summon a house elf and order him to bring some clothes. 

"We'll go to Gringotts first, alright?" Lucius asked, passing him in the door to the bathroom. Jasper nodded and he sat on the bed, waiting patiently. Finally a house elf handed him a small stack of clothes and Jasper put them on, sighing in relief when his naked skin wasn't showing anymore. It was fun for a second, but now he was just glad to be fully dressed.

Jasper leaned against on of the beams in the corner of the bed. He was sure the rest of the house looked as old as this and he honestly had no idea how Lucius survived in a place like that. Merlin himself could have fucked on this bed judging by its looks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot development went from serious moral choices to bed theories. I'm thriving as an author...


	11. The vault

Jasper put his jacket on, thankful that he could take some of his clothes from school. His friends were extremely jealous when he announced he's pardoned for the next few days. Lucius wanted to take care of all the legal matters in one day. Jasper was thrilled at the thought that he had taken a day off just to make sure everything was done properly and he wasn't left behind at home like a dog. Instead he walked next to his future husband and he just let people stare. They were going to anyway so he might as well seem happy.

Right now he was. He was content with how he talked to Lucius and the amount of affection they were giving each other. They weren't ready to show anything in public, but Jasper hoped that it will change with time. He wanted to be able to hold hands with him, Jasper wanted his life to be normal.

He was going to be married to a man who didn't fit into this category at all. His life was going to be strict, but he hoped that at least at home Lucius won't be as cold towards him. 

Jasper was led to Gringotts, a place which he hated. He didn't hate the goblins inside- it was just the fact that he couldn't access his parents' vault. He wanted to see what's inside, if he could host the first banquet for the foundation with the inherited money. 

"May your gold flow like a river and your foes fall down to your feet." Jasper greeted the creature in English, then adding something that Lucius didn't understand.

Malfoy was greeted by the goblin sitting behind the high counter. "Oh, mister Arkwright, good to see you here. I thought you would barge in here the second your marriage contract was sealed." Jasper's eyes widened. "Let me take the honour of giving you this. I believe it belongs to you."

Jasper was handed a silver key, something that Lucius has never seen before and the teen clutched to it. "Thank you." Jasper nodded gratefully. He must have caught Lucius' curious look and he smiles. "Not only you have a cool vault."

"I signed a financial separation." Lucius said as the goblin appeared from one of the entrances. They were taken deep down into the vaults, to one of the older ones. Lucius opened his vault with his key and Jasper turned around. He had no need of knowing how much his future husband owned. "Jasper, that doesn't mean I don't want you to know anything about me."

"It's nothing personal. It's just your private matter." Jasper answered, looking at the key he had in his hands. "I have my own vault." Suddenly he felt a hand around his stomach.

"Come on. I don't want you to sit here. You're going to be my husband and I don't want you to feel like my financial situation is not you problem. It is your problem." Lucius explained, trying to get the teen to act more like his spouse. That's how it was by the tradition and Lucius wanted to keep it at that. "I won't look into your if you want that."

"No, that's not it. It's just rude by muggle standards. " Jasper explained, turning to Lucius. 

"It's a custom in the wizarding world. It's to ensure your spouse is not getting in debt. Especially women, who didn't inherit any titles are concerned with this. You don't need to, but I think it's a tradition." Lucius explained patiently and Jasper nodded, getting up from the cart. They moved to the closed doors and Lucius opened the vault again. Jasper bit his lip, seeing the piles of gold and expensive objects lined neatly on the shelves. It was obvious Malfoy was filthy rich and no wonder Draco always boasted about the amount of gold they owned.

Jasper watched Lucius go deeper into the vault and the door closed behind them. The teen tiptoed behind the man. It made sense for women to check if their husbands were in trouble. He however didn't feel the need. Honestly Jasper had no idea whether or not there was a single coin in the vault. 

He watched Lucius take a book from the shelf and Jasper looked through the titles curiously. He pulled out one of the books in a language he vaguely recognised by now.

"Tales and songs." He read the title and he looked at Lucius, who was furrowing his eyebrows. "Mom tried to teach me fae language. It was so long ago, but it seemes I still remember some."

"You can read it?" Lucius asked. He has obtained those books with the vault and they have always prodded his curiosity. 

"Actually I had another copy at home so I remembered, but I can read some." Jasper admitted, placing the book back in its place. "I can probably remember more if I see something else."

"That's still something. I couldn't find the language it was written in. Now I know why, but who are faes?" Lucius asked. His future husband was surprising him now.

"Faeries or as you call them ancients. You know -the race wizards come from. " Lucius' eyes widened. "Oh, didn't you know we all come from magical creatures? Blood status derives from the amount of faerie blood."

Jasper said as they both walked out of the vault. He was looking at Lucius curiously. The politician seemed surprised, but Jasper expected worse. It wasn't all bad.


	12. Akaterii

The goblin has led them further down the back caverns of Gringotts on the small cart as they headed for Jasper's vault. “Please step out. The rest we will have to cover on foot.” Whitehook informed them. Jasper walked up to the torch, which was hung on the wall and he placed it lower, allowing the goblin to light it.

There was no other lighting in the tunnel they walked through. The air was damp and cold and white fog appeared every time they breathed out. Finally they stopped a set of giant doors made out of gold. “That’s the akaterii part.” The goblin informed and Jasper turned to his husband, taking his hand.

“Akaterii means friend in their language.” Jasper said, forcing Lucius to walk closer. “Keep close, the shadows here are dangerous.” The smaller blond whispered.  
Lucius nodded, walking just right after his future spouse. Jasper opened the door with his key and the mechanism started shifting slowly. The door parted and they stopped inside a smaller chamber. There were only three sets of doors inside and Lucius walked to Jasper, feeling bizarre as if something tried to grab him by the neck and pull away from the teen. He caught Jasper’s hand and the teen smiled. “Are you alright?”

“I think so. You don’t seem affected at all.”Lucius said, looking at his companion.

“I’m a friend and I’m welcomed here.” Jasper explained, pulling him to one of the doors. Lucius seemed really confused and disoriented. Whitehook just continued to stand at one of the other doors looking at them and he nodded when Jasper moved to one of the other two. Lucius took the torch from him and Jasper opened the door, pulling his husband behind. He didn’t want to leave him alone outside. Lucius lit a candle with the torch and suddenly a trail of oil lit up around the room. Lucius left the torch in the holster and he looked around the chamber.

Jasper was standing in the middle of it, slowly turning around. He looked stunned, his eyes wet and glistening in the fire’s light. The walls were covered with countless shelves filled with old tomes and things that Lucius couldn’t even describe. He saw a suit of armour unlike everything he has ever seen before. There was silverware filled with precious stones and weaponry that would make him embarrassed. There was no money in the vault, but Lucius suspected that if Jasper sold everything the gold wouldn’t even fit inside the room. The teen seemed overwhelmed as he opened and closed his mouth obviously not knowing where to even begin.  
“You should also visit your proper vault.” Jasper turned around and looked at the goblin in a state of shock. “This is a treasury your parents set up. They wouldn’t leave you penniless.”  
“You mean there is more?” Jasper asked in a weak voice and Lucius immediately walked up to him, surrounding him with his arm. He felt the teen rest his weight on him. “I have no idea what to do with it.”

“Let’s leave that for now.” Lucius offered. “First you’ll pick some money for yourself so you can buy whatever you want. I suppose you have a list of all the objects inside.”  
“Yes, but it’s only available here. We keep it that way as a security measure.” The goblin nodded and he looked surprised when Lucius offered him a few coins. “Would there be a way to join the treasury to the vault? Having two keys on him could raise suspicion.”

“I’d be fine. Nobody will think that I have two vaults. “ Jasper reasoned, brushing off his tears. He felt relieved that he could stop worrying about the money.  
“They might think you have a key to my vault and I won’t risk your safety. People are crazy sometimes and it could put you in danger.” Lucius explained patiently. Jasper seemed like a lost kitten. “Go pick up whatever you’d like and we’ll go to the vault, alright?”

The teen moved around with his partner’s watchful eyes on him. Lucius smiled when the door changed their position as the goblin moved them. Lucius walked up to him and he took out more gold, paying the creature more than he would even think of charging. “Thank you.”

“I’ll set the key for the young master Arkwright as soon as you’re ready to leave. He needs to validate the seal with his blood.” Goblin said, moving to a small chest placed on the table. Lucius scowled as the goblin took something from the inside, but he said nothing. He didn’t want to stress Jasper further. Lucius would just wait for things to play out the way they were meant to.

Jasper returned with a few books and a Lucius shrunk them for him. The teen placed them in his pocket, thanking him with a smile. The goblin handed him an elegant, leather sack and Jasper thanked him in their language. They all moved to the other room, Lucius holding the torch once again. Jasper sighed with relief, seeing gold in the other room. He was so relieved he crouched on the floor crying silently into his hands.

Lucius handed the torch to the goblin, asking him to hold it for a second, while he calmed down the teen. Jasper was shaking, but he seemed alright as soon as he snuggled into the older man. “It’s alright. I’ll treat you to some cakes alright? Just calm down.” Jasper nodded silently and he pulled away, placing some gold in the sack. Lucius just wanted to hide him in their bedroom again, letting Jasper feel more at ease.

The teen finally returned to his side and Lucius took back his torch. They all stopped in front of the door to the vault. None of them dared ask what was behind the last door. The goblin pulled an object out of his pocket, whatever it was that he removed from the treasury earlier. Lucius watched as he slipped a ring on one of Jasper’s fingers. “Shhhh…” He hushed the boy, seeing his tear up again. Jasper had to see a mind healer and it was out of question.

“Now I need your blood.” Goblin said, pulling out a small knife and Jasper extended his arm. Lucius watched his Jasper hiss as the blade broke his skin. The creature smeared the blood from the knife on a flat circular surface on the door. “Please, imprint the ring and we will be done.”

Jasper nodded and he pressed the ring against the circle. The top of the ring sunk into the surface. Jasper found himself stuck for about half a minute before he could move his hand away. The surface had a smaller radius now and Jasper he couldn’t believe he owned the vault now. It was filled with money and Jasper he felt almost ashamed at the thought that he was filthy rich. With that money he could launch his project. 

The goblin led the way back as if completely unaffected by the darkness. Lucius healed Jasper’s arm and they were now holding hands, their fingers tangled together. The moved away from each other when they reached the cart. They returned to the surface and Lucius was glad that the bone-chilling feeling was gone. He looked at the teen, who still seemed in shock and he led him into a bakery. “Choose whatever you want.” Lucius said, his mask in place now that they were back among people. Jasper looked at him and he sighed, not finding comfort in the man this time. He hated how his heart sunk every time Lucius cut away from him. They both some small cakes, deciding to share them at home.

(+++)

“Are you alright?” Lucius asked as soon as they were back home, looking at the teen, who collapsed on the couch.  
“This ring feels heavy.” Jasper answered, closing his eyes. He was amazed that it wasn’t lost at first and he was proud to wear it. Now however he realised that it was his responsibility and he had to worry about it. It was a suffocating feeling that Jasper knew too well. 

“I know. Let’s get you into something more comfortable now.” Lucius said, but Jasper looked at him like he was stupid. He had absolutely nothing here. “I asked the elves to bring your clothes over. I want to see in what state your wardrobe is.”

“Awful.” Jasper answered immediately, following his partner into the bedroom. He saw his trunk sitting next to a wall. Lucius opened their wardrobe and he looked at the small amount of clothes critically.

“You’re right. We need everything for you.” Lucius said. It looked like they had to return to Hogsmeade and pick something out.  
“I don’t want only wizarding clothes. I need some muggle ones too.” He saw Lucius wince, but he didn’t care if his future husband liked it or not. “Will a kiss be enough to convince you?”

Lucius smiled and shook his head. “Let’s say so.” He agreed, ready to trade something like that if it meant gaining Jasper’s trust. The teen kissed him on the cheek quickly and ran away from the room. Lucius rolled his eyes. Counting for something more, but then again he got exactly what he expected to get. He followed his lover out of the bedroom with a smile on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

„No means no.” Jasper said, crossing his arms on his chest. They were standing in front of a magic clothing store and Jasper wasn’t too happy about that. “Just because you like being uncomfortable doesn’t mean I would like that as well. “  
“Don’t argue with me in public.” Lucius said sternly, looking at Jasper.

  
“I’ll buy something here if we’ll get normal clothes afterwards. And you’ll buy something.” Jasper said, stating his conditions. Oh, he will make Lucius try on something and he hoped that the man would change his opinion. They entered the shop with the most exclusive clothes Jasper saw in his life. He sighed unhappily, preparing himself. He will have to spend half his vault in this place.

  
He let Lucius talk with the shop owner and to his horror Jasper noticed they were talking in French. The blond rolled his eyes annoyed and he was sure the pissed off look on his said it all. To his further annoyance he was completely ignored and took a place on the couch, deciding to pull out his phone. He had hidden it before as he didn’t want Lucius to frown at him, but now he didn’t even give a fuck about what that man thought. He was bored and he started chatting with his friends. To his amusement they were sitting in a history class. Jasper giggled, seeing dumb pictures they sent to him.

  
The phone was probably one of the few expensive things he owned and he saved up for it for a long time. He sent a picture to them and he smiled. He was so glad he wasn’t limited to Malfoy and he had someone else to talk to. Jasper looked at the men, who were still talking. Finally he was asked to stand up. The blond let the magical tape measure him with a completely bored expression on his face. “Let me pay and we’re going to a place for normal people.” Jasper said, walking up to the counter to pay for whatever Lucius has ordered.

  
“You won’t even ask?” Lucius rose one of his eyebrows and Jasper turned around with the most condescending expression anyone has ever seen.  
“Like I’m going to wear them. They’re just a waste of money.” Jasper explained and turned around to the surprised owner. “What? Go talk more in French, see if I understand anything.” He said, rolling his eyes.  
“Jasper, have some manners.” Lucius said sternly, walking up to him.

  
“Are you my father? If not then please shut the fuck up.” Jasper answered with a smile, consciously using the most obnoxious vocabulary.  
“I apologize on his behalf. He’s an orphan and he hasn’t been taught to behave properly.” Lucius apologised and Jasper felt the anger flare in him in a second.  
“Oh, really? Then I’m just going to buy what I want.” Jasper hissed placing a good amount of gold on the counter, looking his future husband right in the eyes before walking out of the shop. “I’ll be in muggle London.” He added walking out. He was angry and his chest hurt. He hated being called impolite, but he couldn’t help himself. If those men decided to talk in French they were rude first. In Jasper’s mind that justified his rudeness. Bringing his parents in was unacceptable to Jasper. He hated the fact that memories flooded him now and his eyes started watering.

  
After a few minutes of walking Jasper walked out into the streets with a solid amount of muggle cash on himself. He hoped he would be alone for the rest of his lifetime as he had absolutely no intention of seeing Lucius Malfoy ever again.  
Jasper walked into one of the shops and looked around. It was definitely something in his taste and he would be glad to wear those kinds of clothes every time. He didn’t want robes. A young shop assistant walked to him and smiled. “Hi, need any help?”

  
“I need something fitting. Some nice jeans if you know what I mean.” Jasper said with a smile, winking to the girl, who grinned. She nodded, taking him by the hand and leading to one part of the shop. It wasn’t too busy at this time of day and Jasper almost had the whole shop to himself. They picked out a few pairs of different trousers and even more shirts. Jasper was ready to spend whole day trying out outfits, especially that the assistant turned out to be really nice. He tried a few outfits, picking out clothes that matched or not. He also picked warmer clothes for winter a two pairs of shoes. It was a lot in his opinion, but he was so angry that he was ready to spend a ton in the shop just to piss Lucius off.

  
Jasper sighed, seeing the first drops of rain on the shop windows. The anger was slowly escaping from him and Jasper realised he had no idea how to return to the manor. If need be he would just return to Hogwarts and wait for Lucius there. He turned around and looked at his back. These were probably the tightest jeans he ever had on, but they fit perfectly. Suddenly they heard a bell and Jasper looked at Lucius. The man had his mask on, but Jasper suspected he was angry. They were both looking at each other for a while.  
“Do you have everything you need?” Lucius asked finally and Jasper looked at the mirror again. He could feel Lucius seize him up with his eyes. “They look great on you.”

  
“I’m not sure.” Jasper said. Lucius’ appearance seemed to just crush his self-esteem and he had no idea why. He just felt so insecure even though he just heard a compliment. Lucius walked up to him, he was dry despite the heavy rain outside. “Sorry for being rude. I was just frustrated.”  
“I don’t blame you. I should be more mindful of your mental state.” Lucius said. He seemed to have relaxed more in the empty shop. There were no wizards around and it was much more relaxing for both of them. “Are you alright?”  
“I’m better now, but I’m getting tired.” Jasper admitted.

  
“Were taking those, they look great. What are they made of?” Lucius asked, touching the top of the jeans. Jasper blushed and chuckled.  
“You don’t know so much.” He shook his head. “It’s called jeans, it’s really comfortable.”  
“What if you get cold?” Lucius asked, frowning. The assistant decided to leave them alone.  
“ I just put on a jacket like today. If it’s too hot I can take it off. How do you stay alright in this cocoon?” Jasper rolled his eyes, but he had a smile on his face. “I still expect affectionate cuddling when we get back.

  
“Cooling and heating spells.” Lucius answered, shrugging. “Cuddling sound alright.”  
“Will you try something on?” Jasper asked, pulling the curtain closed and changing quickly into his own clothes. He walked out and looked at Lucius, expecting an answer. “Listen, I know it’s much, but look at it this way- you can’t force everything through and I’m not even talking about us. Maybe try being more modern and this way people will welcome you more on the political stage. Especially my generation.” He whispered, walking close to his partner. “Let me try to convince you.”

  
“Not like I can lose anything by trying on clothes.” Lucius agreed unable to resist the teen. He felt better seeing a smile on his face. Happy Jasper just seemed to heart-warming and Lucius would be happy to keep him this way. Jasper took the shop assistant with him, while Lucius patiently waited on the couch in front of the fitting rooms.

  
The smaller blond walked back with a set of clothes. “Come on in.” Jasper encouraged him, happy that he was able to convince Lucius to do something. He smiled wider, hearing the man groan.

  
“This is a pain to get off.” Lucius said, wincing. Jasper stuck his head inside the changing box and he blinked.  
“You’re wearing like ten layer.” He exclaimed terrified at how much clothing his partner had on. Jasper slipped, helping Lucius with the ton of fabric he had on. It seemed extremely uncomfortable and heavy. He hissed seeing the red areas on Lucius’ sides. “You’re not wearing this at home anymore. I’m picking you more clothes and I’ll pay for them. You’re hurting yourself.”

  
“I’m fine, that’s normal.” Lucius insisted, but Jasper would hear none of it. The teen realised he was squeezing this man and he felt terrible for it. No matter how much he didn’t like Lucius he didn’t want to hurt him. Jasper wasn’t cruel.  
“I don’t care if it’s ‘normal’. It hurts you and you’re not wearing it.” Jasper said with a worried look on his face that successfully shut Lucius up. Jasper helped him dress up and Lucius looked at himself in the mirror.

  
“These are definitely lighter.” Lucius admitted. He was dressed in a shirt with a geometric print, straight black trousers and a jacket made of the same material. It looked good on him, at least in Jasper’s opinion. “And comfortable.”  
“You look handsome.” Jasper said and Lucius looked at him. “I’m serious.”  
“I haven’t heard that in a while.” Lucius chuckled, looking at himself. It wasn’t a bad change, but it was weird.  
“You’re handsome and I’m honest.” Jasper reassured him. “These look great and I think everyone would follow you if you dressed like that.”  
“I might be a politician, but you’re good at talking people into things.” Jasper laughed at the comment.

  
“Want to try something else?” Jasper asked and Lucius nodded, allowing the teen to roam the shop again. He wanted to see what Jasper would bring him next.  
“Is he your boyfriend?” Jasper turned his head to the assistant, who whispered to him.  
“You can call him that.” Jasper nodded, picking out some comfortable clothes and t-shirts. Lucius definitely wasn’t used to this, but Jasper wanted to make sure he loved it. He didn’t want to see him hurt by some stupid clothes.

  
Jasper made Lucius try a few more outfits. Some more or less elegant, but they all fit well. They went to the cash registry and Jasper paid for everything. “I’ll pay you back when we get home.” Lucius said, now back in his robes. They must have looked ridiculous, but they quickly moved to another shop. Jasper bought a big umbrella, making Lucius hold it. He placed his hand on the man’s arm, holding part of the clothes they bought. “Is that what muggles do during rain?” Lucius asked. It was charming to walk so close to Jasper, who seemed happy.  
“Yeah. I really love rain. It’s so calming.” Jasper nodded. They reached Hogsmeade and returned to the mansion.  
“We still have the pastries.” Lucius said, walking to him from behind and embracing the teen.  
“Our relationship is really odd.” Jasper said with a smile, feeling a kiss on the side of his neck. The teen tilted his head, allowing more access.  
“You wanted affectionate cuddling from what I recall.” Lucius said, looking at the teen.  
“As soon as you get out of this cloth torture device you wear.” Jasper said, turning to him with a smile. Lucius sighed, but then a light smile appeared on his face. Jasper cared about him. He tried to conceal that, but Lucius felt relieved having Jasper’s support. He didn’t know it felt that good to have someone at your back, keeping you motivated. Lucius undressed and he was handed a comfy set of clothes. “Don’t put on the top.” Jasper stopped him in the middle of his tracks and pulled out a small jar of a healing salve. He had it in his trunk in case someone strained a muscle during fitness.  
He stood before Lucius and he gently covered the red areas with the salve. He smiled gently, feeling the bigger hand on his cheek and Jasper leaned into the touch. “You don’t need to be so gentle.”

  
“But I want to.” Jasper answered simply, smiling to him. Lucius leaned down, kissing his forehead in a silent thank you. “We can work this through.”  
Lucius nodded, when Jasper finished using the salve. Lucius dressed up and he pulled Jasper close. “Cuddles?” Jasper asked and Lucius chuckled, nodding. They moved to a small salon that was as old-fashioned as the rest of the house. Lucius sat down with Jasper on his lap, the smaller male resting his head on his shoulder.  
Jasper smiled happily thanks to the relaxing atmosphere. They both seemed content with how the things were right now. “Would you like to see the mind healer tomorrow?” Lucius asked, looking at the teen, who bit his lip.

  
“Is that really necessary? I’ve tried it before and it didn’t work.” Jasper said, looking into the icy blue eyes.  
“I want you to heal. You have mood swings and I’m afraid something might happen to you while I’m not at home.” Lucius said, straightening himself. Jasper shifted, straddling him now.

  
“Alright.” He said, agreeing to talk to whoever Lucius picked for him. “If I don’t like them we switch the person.” Lucius nodded, happy to work out an agreement. Jasper leaned in closer and their lips brushed together.

  
The teen could feel strong hands, taking place on his hips quickly and he hummed happily. Jasper placed his arms around his neck and looked into Lucius’ eyes. Their lips met again and Jasper blushed. Lucius was good at this and the teen was completely inexperienced.  
They pulled away, Jasper feeling his body heat up. He was hot now and he had shivers running down his back. He felt Lucius’ hands on his body and he moaned quietly. Jasper answered another kiss, feeling his heart pound inside his chest. Their lips clashed as they continued snogging. Jasper pulled away breathing heavily and looked at his future spouse. “You’re good.”

  
“I’m glad you like it.” Lucius said lowly, a smile appearing on his face. Jasper giggled, half in excitement, half in nervousness. “You’re not bad yourself. You look so amazing.”  
“Topping you?” Jasper asked teasingly, leaning in and smooching his partner.  
“You’re still the bottom darling.” Lucius held his chin gently and kissed him again. Jasper answered, happy with how they were. The teen licked his lips, caressing Lucius’ cheek with his thumb. “I take it as an agreement.” Jasper nodded with a smile.  
“I’m sure we should be doing something else.” Jasper murmured with a grin, pulling the ribbon that was tying Lucius hair back. He brushed his fingers through them with a warm smile. He felt butterflies in his stomach and he felt warm and bubbly.

  
“Just discussing a few important matters and getting along. I think we’re doing a pretty good job on the second front.” Lucius said and Jasper chuckled completely carefree. Lucius pulled him closer, kissing him passionately. They both got lost in the kisses, enjoying each other’s company.  
Suddenly someone cleared their throat and they both nearly jumped to their feet. Jasper turned red seeing professor Snape standing in the door, Hermione by his side. “And I thought you weren’t getting along.” Severus commented with a smirk.


	14. Chapter 14

Jasper felt embarrassed standing next to Lucius. He could feel Hermione's eyes on him. "What in the heavens do you have on? " Severus asked, looking at his friend with a smirk.   
"Yeah, go on un your uncomfortable clothes. I want to see you take them off for over an hour." Lucius answered, looking at Severus amused. "Besides these are my home clothes. You should try them."  
Hermione took Jasper by the arm, leading him into another room. "I thought you'd never get along." She said, looking at the blond.  
"Oh, we fought today. So everything's normal." Jasper smiled at her and Hermione chuckled. "Over clothes of course. You have no idea, but in the end he's there in a track suit and I'm happy."  
"You seemed occupied with each other." Hermione said with a warm smile. She moved to the window and looked outside. "That's a nice garden."  
"Yeah, but the house is too old. I don't want to be here. I feel dusty just by being here and it's going to be another argument." Jasper admitted, sighing heavily. "How's Snape?"  
"Alright so far. A bit stiff, but he's not a bad man." Hermione smiled. "He's really protective though and he glares at my friends all the time. Not that anyone else can tell the difference. I see it in his eyes."  
"I think it's the mentality. Lucius is really affectionate when I need it and I feel safe even if I stress a lot." Jasper admitted. "Do you want some tea?"  
"Yeah, that'd be nice." Hermione nodded following Jasper out of the room. The older men looked at them curiously.  
"Finished talking about us behind our backs?" Lucius asked and Jasper grinned.  
"Yeah. We agreed that you're old and crazy." Jasper said bluntly. "Can you order tea?" He asked settling himself next to Lucius, who had an amused smirk on his face.  
"Oh, I see. I take back the convincing part from earlier." Lucius said with a smirk, pulling Jasper close. The teen kissed him briefly.   
"You're still old and crazy." Jasper said with a teasing smile. Hermione sat next to Severus and she giggled quietly.  
"So what brings you here?" Lucius asked, raising one of his eyebrows. Jasper knew he was ignoring his request on purpose and made a face at his partner.   
"We thought you'd be on the brink of killing each other." Severus explained and he almost laughed when he caught Jasper burning holes in Lucius' face with his eyes. "I think he wanted tea."  
"He called me old and crazy. He can want whatever." Lucius responded, completely ignoring Jasper's presence. The teen got closer until he was just inches away from the older man.  
"I'm living at my place." He announced finally, standing up. Lucius' mouth fell open surprised at the sudden anger coming from the teen.  
"Fine. You'll have your tea, bit come back here." Lucius said extending an arm to the teen. Jasper tiptoed back to his side with a wide, triumphant grin. "Don't be so visibly full of yourself."  
"Mhm. Were you saying something?" Jasper asked, placing his arms around his neck. Lucius glared at him and the teen chuckled. "Oh, don't be mad."  
"You're lucky you're cute." Jasper huffed angrily at the adjective. He was by no means cute abd he would not take it. "Don't make such a face."  
"You're a fucking condescending douchebag with a silver spoon in your mouth, you know that?" Jesper growled annoyed. He sat down, crossing his arms on his chest.  
"Oh, I get that for being nice. You're impossible." Lucius sighed, rolling his eyes. "See what I'm dealing with? He has mood swings of a pregnant woman."  
"No, I've got mood swings of a psychiatric patient." Jasper stood up, rolling his eyes. He was angry and he didn't want to take it out on anyone else. It was his fault for getting mad and being an idiot. He hated going through this. Suddenly he yelped when he was raised up in the air.  
"What are you doing?" Jasper asked, looking at Lucius with wide eyes. He was still in the salon, pressed against the man's chest.  
"You have spaced out." Lucius said, returning to the couch with the teen in his arms. "Just rest."  
"Sorry. I didn't mean it." Jasper apologised, resting against the older man.  
"Are you alright? " Hermione asked worried, looking at the blond. Jasper smiled weakly.  
"I'll be fine. It's just I don't take changes well so I'm more stressed than usual." Jasper explained. He was just getting used to everything. "I got a panic attack waking up in the night so I need time to get used to everything."  
"He needs stability so I guess I'm more compliant than usual." Lucius admitted, massaging his back. Jasper kissed him on the cheek gratefully and the older man held him closer.   
"I can see that. I thought you were just going to abuse him." Severus said with a smirk and Lucius rolled his eyes. A tea set appeared and Lucius poured each of them a cup. He handed one of them to the boy on his lap.  
"Can I get honey?" Jasper asked, looking at the older man. Lucius kissed him and ordered a jar of honey from the kitchen. Jasper smiled, taking a sip anyway to judge how much honey he needed. "Thanks."  
"You're welcome." Lucius responded, then looking at his friend. "So how are you to doing?"  
"Reasonably well." Severus said and Jasper giggled seeing Hermione roll her eyes.   
"Reasonably bad rather. " Hermione corrected him. "He took points from my house for hanging out with my friends yesterday. It was an hour! " She complained and Jasper rose one of his eyebrows.  
"I'm so glad you're the gay one." Lucius laughed at his partner's comment. Jasper seemed irritated by what he heard. Then Lucius remembered his crusade to make every magical creature equal to wizards. Jasper had a strong longing for justice.  
"You suddenly like me?" Lucius asked teasingly. Jasper grabbed the jar he was handed by a house elf.  
"Yeah, but it's probably gonna change at least five times more today." Jasper said with a bitter smile. He didn't want to be like that. Lucius deserved better. This man took his state into account and Jasper was sure this didn't come easy.  
"I got the appointment for tomorrow. I'll take you there in the morning. It's in Hogsmeade." Lucius informed him and Jasper nodded, taking a sip of his honey tea. "Now seriously. Give her back the points or else I'm going to listen to Jasper rant for the next week."  
Severus looked at him as if he wasn't serious. "I'm his professor as well. I' not going to change just because your boyfriend wants me to."   
"From what I know professors aren't allowed to have relationships with students." Jasper argued, draining his cup quickly. He snuggled into Lucius, leaning into gentle touch the man was providing him with. He felt much more confident like that, using his partner as a reassurance that he wasn't alone.  
"You can't tie her to the bed Sev." Lucius said and he saw the other man avert his gaze. "I now you don't like the thought of losing what's yours. I don't like that either." Lucius sighed, looking at the teen who threatened to live in a different house without a a second thought. Malfoy was sure that the teen could manage on his own and he would still be happy without him. "But I can't take him for granted. I've learned full damn well that he's going to leave no matter what if he doesn't get what he wants."

"Don't tell me he gets everything." Severus looked at him as if he lost his mind, making Jasper huff in annoyance.

"We compromise." Lucius answered wincing at the word. He didn't like the sound of it. He never had to step off before and it was hard. "Yes, yes. I'm crazy and I'm going soft."

"You're not crazy. You have a fucking brain and you actually give a fuck about people instead of just taking everything in your stride. We're not playing death eaters anymore." Jasper hissed and everyone else seemed to freeze on the stop. "You're so protective and yet you can't admit that you made a mistake out loud. No, instead it's hiding behind your mistake, age or family."

"What can you know you insolent brat? Just because your parents lived by a moronic delusion doesn't mean you're any smarter." Snape snarled at him and Jasper clenched his fists. Suddenly he felt Lucius' hand take his gently. 

"Break." Lucius said, pulling the winded up teen out of the room. The room fell silent as Hermione crossed her arms on her chest, refusing to even look at her future husband.

In the corridor Lucius pressed his future husband against the wall. "Do you have to make everything an argument?" The older man asked sternly.

"I'll stop when he stops being a dick to her." Jasper hissed, letting his husband dominate him completely. He felt a knee slide between his legs. "It can't be like that."

"That's not your concern Jasper. Focus on us instead of putting yourself in somebody else's relationship." Lucius said calmly, trying to relax his partner.

"He insulted my parents!" Jasper said angrily,tears gathering in his eyes. Lucius sighed, having no idea how to calm the teen down.

"Don't give me that look." Lucius said, seeing Jasper stare at him sadly.

"Are you alright?" They both turned to see Hermione walk up to them. Lucius moved away, but he was still close to the teen. She seemed concerned and Jasper brushed off the tears, nodding quickly. He didn't want to worry her. "I'm sorry you have to stand up for me."

"Don't say things like that. I'd rather get stress and hope something gets through his thick scull than let him bully you." Jasper answered with a weak smile. "I'll be alright, besides I can count on some cuddling later." Lucius chuckled, seeing the look in Jasper's eyes when he glanced at him.

"That's the only think we're good at." Jasper and Hermione laughed at the comment. "Upstairs, the second door on the right. There's a small living room. Just flick your fingers and call Poppy. " Jasper grinned, turning to his husband.

"I'll wear those uncomfortable torture devices when it's needed." Lucius shook his head and he let Jasper kiss him happily. It was easy to get his lover compliant. "But only when it's a sophisticated occasion."

"Alright.Go now." Lucius said, hurrying them upstairs. He winced at the thought of his pissed of friend, who was sitting in the living room. Lucius returned to the room, looking at Severus who was muttering angrily to himself.

"Where's the rest?" He asked coldly, looking at Malfoy. Lucius sat back down on the couch.

"Upstairs. They'll probably have tea and relax. Let them be." Lucius said, intentionally leaving out the exact location of the room. It was hard balancing on the edge between his friend and his new partner. He knew Severus for a long time, but she had a life with Jasper ahead of him. 

"Is he really mentally ill?" Severus asked, looking at his friend. Lucius winced, standing back up again. 

" I had my assistant do some research." Lucius said, waving his wand. A stack of papers floated into the room and landed on the table . "There's a lot. I haven't read it all yet, but I regretted taking him in after the first page."

He watched Severus take the first few pages. "A shelter for magical creatures?" Severus asked surprised.

"That's why I regretted it. I know he wants to do the same." Lucius said. "He's not a bad person though. He's strong and assertive most of the times."

"They have been classified as potential allies of the Dark Lord by the ministry." Severus said astonished.

"Yes. I don't know what relationship they really had with either of the sides, but whatever it was it earned them an execution." Lucius caught his friend's stern look. "A vampire protected him. Apparently they still keep in touch. He still has a scar coming across his chest."

"A curse?" Severus said. He wanted to go through the pile out of pure curiosity.

"Probably a nasty one. I apparently cut through the vampire." Lucius said, wincing at the thought. Vampire's blood resembled a black slime and stunk terribly from what he remembered.

"You're telling me he witnessed a slaughter and he's like that because of it." Severus stated and Lucius nodded hesitantly. 

"I have no idea what he saw and it's not time for a talk like that. He's having a hard time here." Lucius answered, looking at the door. He paled seeing Jasper standing in the door as pale as a ghost.

"I couldn't summon the elf." He said flatly, no emotion in his voice. Lucius had no idea if it was quiet before the storm or he's going to witness a small apocalypse.


	15. Chapter 15

Jasper couldn't tell what he felt by looking at the pile on the table. He wasn't thinking as he moved to the pile, moving through it quickly and taking all the pictures from between the pages. He ignored his trembling hands or his brain that was creating alarming images in his head. He pushed everything away from himself, deciding that isolation was better than anything else now.

"Can you ask the elves to bring us some biscuits and tea upstairs?" He asked finally, looking at his future husband. Lucius looked as if what Jasper was now doing was the most extraordinaire thing he has ever witnessed. The blond stood before him, clutching the pictures. The pile was stacked evenly on the table and it made Lucius worry more than anything else.

"Give me those." Lucius asked softly, extending his hand for the pictures.  
"I don't want you to look at them." Jasper answered, narrowing his eyes. He looked at the familiar pictures with a cold expression.

"I won't think less of you." Lucius assured him. He didn't want Jasper to possess something that would traumatise him every time he looked at it.  
"It's not about me." Jasper answered, still not raising his eyes from the pictures. He immediately switched over one of them. "I'll hide them. I don't want to look at them either. I've seen most of them a thousand times."

"I won't look at them, but I still don't want you to have them." Lucius said, standing up. He pushed Jasper's chin up, forcing the teen to look at him. "I'm not going to laugh at corpses just because they are not of wizards. You cared about those people."  
Jasper let his partner pull him closer. "I' ll hide them myself." Lucius assured him again, massaging his back.

"Alright. If we burn this one." Jasper said, quickly folding the picture he skipped. Lucius looked at him questioningly. and Jasper sighed. "I'll tell you later, when we're alone.  
"We should go anyway." Severus stood up, spotting Hermione walking towards the room. "Come on." He said to the girl, who looked at him coldly in response. Jasper smiled weakly, listening to her curse like a sailor a few minutes earlier. Lucius walked them back to the fireplace in his study after Hermione and Jasper hugged.

The teen sat down, opening the picture and looking at it grimly. He rose his head and folded it back when he heard footsteps. Lucius appeared in the room and sat next to him. Jasper passed him the folded photo. The man paled, looking at the contents of the morbid photo.

"That's you. Your corpse." Jasper nodded, closing his eyes. Lucius stared at him, hoping to get some answers.

"They wanted us dead." Jasper said. "They would just finish me if I was alive. So Jace though that it was best not to heal me right away. Instead he let me bleed out and he gave me some of his own."  
" You didn't turn into a vampire?" Lucius asked sceptical.

"Let me finish. To change into a vampire you need a burial. He took me out of the morgue and healed me." Jasper explained, sighing heavily. "I know this sounds absurd, but now I'm safe. They weren't aware of my existence until I came to Hogwarts. Then they couldn't just erase me without anyone noticing."

Jasper fell silent, looking at his future husband, looking at the picture. "You were so small." Lucius said, looking at the corpse of a child. He looked at Jasper knowing that this person could not be sitting next to him right now.

"I was a kid. I don't remember it, but Jace has his vampire magic and rituals. I don't understand them fully, but I'm thankful." Jasper said and he smiled as he was pulled close. "I was considered dead for a long time."

"So you weren't in any therapy." Lucius concluded and Jasper nodded.  
"I was never diagnosed, so I might have just thought something up in my head unintentionally." The teen admitted.

"You definitely have a trauma and we'll treat it." Lucius said, considering everything. " We'll live here for now. i know you're not happy with that, but it's a stable environment."

"It's okay for now, but I'm afraid to touch anything here in case I break it." Jasper said, closing his eyes. Lucius took the pictures from the teen, placing them face down on the table. Jasper looked at him, welcoming the kiss he got. They kissed for a long while and Jasper nearly melted in the embrace.   
"You won't. " Lucius responded. 

"I want a normal house. I'm 16 not 60." Lucius sighed. "Plus you promised to build one for us or something. "  
"I was trying to calm you down …" Lucius said hesitantly, looking at his partner.  
"I don't care. You said it and you have to do it." Jasper demanded, not letting him back away. "I want a house just for us. Me, you and your son. I know he won't like me, but I'll try."  
"Stop. Draco can't treat you badly just because you're not his mother. I won't have that." Lucius responded strictly, looking in Jasper's eyes. "If you manage to make a project I'll like then I guess it's alright. Including the interior." Lucius said seriously and Jasper pulled a face on him, not really happy with the compromise. Of course his partner would turn down any designs he would cone up with.  
"But you have to be honest and tell me what you like and don't like." Jasper demanded, looking at him.


	16. Chapter 16

Jasper looked at his friends, sitting back at Hogwarts. He was angry with his future husband and he had a good reason. Jasper bluntly refused to be left alone in the house when his partner was called into work. Instead of thinking up anything else- like letting him clean up at his own home- Lucius dropped him at Hogwarts.  
Now Jasper not only had his friends staring at him in wonder, but also another person always at his back. The blond turned around just to glare at Draco Malfoy angrily for digging holes in his back. Jasper didn't like Lucius' son one bit. Another ass with a silver spoon in his mouth.  
Jasper blinked and suddenly Malfoy was standing in front of him. "Come on." Jasper looked at him and blinked. "I know you're a nutjob, but maybe you can at least stop being embarrassing in public."  
Jasper groaned and scowled, standing up." I won't take shit from your father and I won't take shit from you little clone." Jasper responded sharply. "Your gfather managed to make me angry so don't try to drive me insane if you may."  
"What did he do?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrow when Jasper started walking towards the exit. Draco followed and Jas wished he would just lose interest.   
"He was called in to work and apparently I can't be left alone to clean my own house." Jasper answered when Draco started walking next to him. "I haven't been there for a bit, but no."  
"I guess he just wanted me to talk to you. Sometimes he does weird things like that." Draco said, sighing. "Do you want to go? To your place?"  
"Are you serious? I know it's Saturday, but we are not allowed to leave the school ground." Jasper answered and his eyes widened in surprise seeing Draco grin.  
"You don't know me. Come on." Draco pulled him towards the kitchens and the Hufflepuff common room. Before the kitchens they turned into a narrow corridor that Jasper realised he never noticed. He followed Draco with an unsure look on his face. They walked out in the Middle of Hogsmeade. "See? "  
Jasper rolled his eyes.   
"You should be within the school premises." Jasper said, pulling him close. Draco looked at him stunned as he blinked. "Look. Go back. I don't want you in trouble."  
"Stop it. I'm not stupid." Draco answered, looking at him. "Besides it's just a few hours. You'll be able to clean up."  
Jasper sighed, walking towards the pub in the middle of the village. He didn't want to drag Draco into this. He would be his father in a month and he was responsible… it was so wrong. He just led Draco to his house, using a small portkey that Jace made for him.   
Jasper looked at the old house, frowning. It didn't look wrong, taking that it was abandoned, but for him it was almost unbearable. He could see Draco's face. "Your house is older." Jasper said walking to the front door. Draco followed slightly hesitant. The paint was peeling of the walls now and Jasper wasn't sure if a repaint could help. The whole house was falling apart under the influence of termites. Jasper was sure he should have sold it long ago or demolish it at least.  
He just didn't want to. The child in him hoped that his parents would welcome him to the door. The interior looked better than the outside. Everything was still in place, covered mostly by a thick layer of dust that shocked even Draco. It was as if, despite his words, Jasper hasn't been here for a long time. Draco eyed the other blond suspiciously.   
Jasper didn't pay much attention to him, walking straight upstairs as if being in the room physically hurt. Draco followed after him quietly curious and freaked out at the same time. The upstairs was noticeably cleaner, the dust wasn't as thick and it appeared to have been cleaned in the past few months. Jasper walked into a room on the left and Draco stopped in the door frame shocked. He watched Jasper's hands glow slightly and suddenly z wave of magic hit him. Draco's eyes widened as burnt out candles reversed to their original state and the dust disappeared. Jasper took his time to lighteach of them separately and Draco couldn't believe his eyes.  
Jasper stopped right before the young Malfoy remembering suddenly that he wasn't alone. Draco saw him. Draco knew he could do wandless magic. "That's amazing. You have to teach me that." Jasper sighed hearing Draco. He was a bit relieved, but also concerned. He didn't want Lucius to know about this.   
"Don't tell anyone about it." Draco gave him a shocked look. Jasper just passed him in the door, going to his own bedroom. He looked around with acreeping sense of misery. He was completely hopeless. He was prep talking himself into accepting Lucius. He hated the manor he was supposed to live in. Jasper sat down on the bed.  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked, sitting next to him. It was such a bizarre situation and he felt uncomfortable. At the same time it was one of the few times he felt sorry for somebody. As an aristocrat he didn't handle his own emotions well. Neither did his father.  
"Do you really wantto hear all that? I know you won't understand and I don't mind… I don't want Lucius to know." He admitted.  
"I don't want him knowing I'm outside school premises. " Draco said with a light smile. " I won't tell. I know how to keep my secrets."  
"Come on." Jasper stood up, giving Draco a hand.  
"To where?" Draco asked with a confused expression.  
"Downstairs." Jas answered with a grim look on his face. "Just bear with me. I haven't stepped in there since the massacre. I hate that room."  
"I'm there. It's not much, but I'll pull you upstairs if anything." Draco reassured him, even though he wasn't sure how he will react. The stopped walking before a set of closed doors.  
Jasper opened them with a key and Draco gasped, seeing the room before him. There were remnants of an old cozy living room, the warm wall paper was coming off in a few spots. There was a nice wooden floor beneath his feet. It wasbasically all that looked vaguely normal in the room. The couches opposite from them had claw marks all over them.  
"Alfie, a lone werewolf was trying to protect us. He killed a few of them, but it wasn't enough. He wasn't here long, but he was so gentle." Jasper said, following Draco's sight. "They bound him with silver and copper chains before they chopped off his head."  
"Did they make that hole?" Draco asked, pointing at the giant missing part of the wall. The breeze freely came in, but the nature seemed to stop at the wall as if it was still standing.  
"They blasted it suddenly. It was in the middle of the day and we were playing board games. It knocked down my mother and… my little sister." Jasper squat down, brushing through his hair with his fingers. "They were death at the spot- probably brain damage. Dad tried his best."  
Draco looked at the other teen, with a comapssionate expression. Looking at Jasper suffer wasn't a pleasant sight. He was shaking and Draco wanted to just pull him away right now, without even going further. "My and Elodie hid behind the other couch as the rest fought. I didn't see much. I just remember someone hearing for us to run. Elodie was a skinny nyph, but she was quick even with me. They had spells." The blond continued his tale. "They bound her foot in some sort of a trap. There was a huge trail of blood behind us as she ran. They caught us eventually."  
"They brought us back here and I heard my father scream. There was a lot of bodies and even more blood. One of the bodies was pinned to the wall and skinned. They bound me to the dining table. I didn't know what was going on at the time. Now I'm sure they raped her before killing her off. Just for the fun of it." Jasper sat down on the floow, now looking a bit sick. Draco sat next to him, looking around the room. "My father begged for my life. The next thing I saw was a scalpel. It's like a knife used for healing surgeries. They cut me open laughing before one of them pushed a knife between my father's eyes. Then they left, leaving me like that. They probably hoped animals would get to eatnme alive. For some reason Jace decided to visit. I don't remember him coming, but I woke up in a morgue with him right next to me. Somehow I'm here now."  
"Merlin. This is sick." Draco said feeling slightly nauseous. Jasper stood up, helping him up once again.   
"Maybe let's get some tea? Then Hogwarts. I've had enough memories for today." Jasper said, mustering a weak smile. He felt tired and exhausted, but it was nice to confess.  
Draco stood up next to him. "I'm not good at this." He said and Jasper frowned in response. Suddenly he was pulled into a hug. Jasper smiled, wrapping his arms around Draco. "You're cold. Let's get something warm in Hogsmeade." Jasper smiled when he was realeased from the embrace. Draco looked embarrassed and was red as a tomato.  
They both spent about an hour in a cafe talking. Jasper was surprised at how easily he got along woth Draco and how they both enjoyed magic. The young heir probably had no idea how much he resembled his father. Lucius and him were very similar. 'Equally stubborn' Jasper thought as Draco insisted to pay for their tea and cake. They returned to Hogwarts quietly and their disappearance has knly been noticed by Draco's friends and professor Snape, who quickly disappeared through the back door.


End file.
